Bestia (NH story)
by Asahi-sama
Summary: La bella mujer sentada frente al lago había aceptado convertirse en una especie de monstruo que se alimentaba del amor y pureza de los demás. -En un mundo en que Naruto es Hokage y soltero codiciado. Han pasado catorce años desde la cuarta guerra y una serie de asesinatos perturban la paz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno: La bestia.**

Tomoe Ikeda estuvo montando a su fiel corcel Miso hasta que los animales nocturnos despertaron y volvieron a dormir. Era plena tarde del dia siguiente. Estaba inclinada sobre el lomo de su caballo, andando a paso taciturno con la mirada perdida en algun punto incierto en el camino y nada más que los suaves tambaleos de su amigo regresándola en veces a la realidad.

Hacia un frio de mil infiernos, probablemente porque se avecinaba una tormenta. Sus pequeñas manos se habían tornado de un color rojo-purpura y ya había perdido la sensibilidad en la punta de sus dedos, además que le ardían cada vez que tiraba de las riendas de su montura.

Todo aquello hizo suspirar a esa chica pecosa con cabellos de fuego quien yacía semidespierta en su caballo y pensaba de nuevo en regresar.

Sinceramente no era la primera vez que le asaltaba la idea de rendirse, desmontar sus cosas y regresar a la casa de su abuela. Estaba agotada, le dolia todo el cuerpo, tenía unas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos color jade por haber pasado en vela toda la noche, sin mencionar que tenía esa extraña inquietud arremolinándose en la boca de su estómago, pero sabía que ya no podía regresar. Porque que al hacerlo importunaría a más de una persona; porque implicaba devolverse a esa siniestra cabaña de bambú tejido y olor a humedad; porque su abuela estaba muerta.

«Su abuela » . Pensó en ella. Había estado tan vigorosa la mañana de su muerte luego de un largo tiempo de estar enferma. Recordaba con algo de culpa que verla levantada le había devuelto la sensación de alivio pues finalmente podría volver con su familia. Las fantasías de experimentar de nueva cuenta la tranquilidad de su madre, la austeridad de su padre y las travesuras de sus pequeños hermanos géneros Yuki y Ren, le habían hecho sonreír ese día. Aunque por sobretodas las cosas egoistamente se entusiasmó con la idea de dejar esa cabaña, alejarse del olor particular de su abuela y dejar que tener que hacer las múltiples tareas que implicaba cuidar de la salud de la misma por el bien de la familia.

Ikeda pensado agriamemnte que al menos era seguro que los cuidados de su abuela ya no implicarían ningún pesar.

El sepelio fue triste y agotador. Ahí acudieron todos lo que conocieron a su abuela excepto su madre, padre y hermanos. Todos se dedicaron a darle consuelo. Un par de viejas amigas de su abuela lloraron amargamente mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia y el señor Wataru quien siempre estuvo "secretamente" fascinado con su nana estuvo increíblemente estoico. Fue una ceremonia común, lo que se esperaría de una anciana que estuvo enferma. Todo fue lo esperado; todo tenía sentido.

«¡Y un comino lo tenía!»−.

No entendía como su abuela había amanecido sana ese día y luego le informaron que estaba muerta cuando regresó del poblado más cercano de hacer las compras de la semana. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Ella misma había visto lo bien que estaba, así que era imposible que hubiera muerto por la enfermedad.

Tampoco se explicaba porque el señor Wataru, quien la había encontrado muerta, estuvo hablando con unos sujetos enmascarados que ella reconocía como Ninjas de elite: los Ambu. Pensó en qué clase de interés podrían tener unos Ninjas de tan importante rango en Wataru, un granjero simpleton justo después del fallecimiento de su abuela, si ésta había sido víctima de la enfermedad. A menos que no haya sido la enfermedad la culpable de su muerte...

« El asesinato.»- La palabra acudió a ella de repente como única respuesta. ─ ¿Quién...? »- Se cuestionó confundida- « ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a una vieja enferma? » ─ Era difícil imaginar a alguien hacer algo tan horrible.

Apartó la vista inquieta del camino, deseando alejar los sombríos pensamientos de su mente, porque sentía que un misterio más allá de su comprensión se entretejía alrededor de la muerta de su abuela y temía que al averiguar de qué se trataba, ella terminaría como su abuela.

De improvisto una parvada de pájaros salieron volando emitiendo estrepitosos sonidos, lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El ruido fue tan escandalozo que tuvo que sujetar con un tirón fuertemente las riendas de su caballo Miso, lastimándose brevemente los músculos de su brazo para que no se hechara a trote.

Una vez tranquilizado el caballo, cuando se disponía a andar de nuevo, una dulce vocecilla llamó su atención:

─Disculpa…─Tomoe miró a sus costados buscando el origen de esa voz. Entonces un tenue matiz rojo inundó sus pecosas mejillas, al tiempo que se sentia deslumbrada ante la angelical figura que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Tenia el cabello azabache brillante y sedoso, piel de porcelana blanca, y unos curiosos luceros blancos.

─ ¿Dónde encuentro el poblado más cercado? ─ Le cuestiono esa hermosa mujer.

Tomoe con algo se verguenza se detuvo a mirar a su alredor para ubicar en donde se encontraba y de inmediato reconoció un viejo sendero.

─S-sigue derecho por este camino y llegarás al pueblo─ Dijo torpemente, sintiéndose como una idiota. Normalmente no se sentía tan nerviosa a la presencia de nadie, pero ella era tan bonita que francamente la desequilibraba. Tenia un aire sensual, imponente y poco intimidante.

─Gracias.─ Le dijo la mujer sonriendo dulcemente a Tomoe y después siguió su rumbo hasta perderse de su vista.

La chica de cobrizos cabellos sonrió de oreja a oreja disfrutando por un momento la sensación cálida que inundó su pecho con el gestos de esa mujer. Fue un calorcito agradable que se instaló en su ser, haciendo que olvidase todos sus sombrias preocupaciones.

Quiso alcanzar a la mujer y acompañarla un rato. Su padre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que ese sendero también era una atajo para llegar a su hogar, pero no lo había comprobado aún y no quería perderse estando tan cerca del atardecer. Por lo que simplemente impulsó a Miso para que siguieran adelante.

Cuando la luz del cielo casi de había extinguido vio un pequeño bonsái en el claro de una colina poco elevada, y supo que al fin había llegado.

Ikeda inhaló con regocijo el aroma de las Camelias del jardín de su madre. Siempre se podía disfrutar su exquisito aroma a metros de distancia de la casa. Observó con alegría que bajando la colina estaba su casa de madera de una sola planta. Y, suspiró repentinamente eufórica. —« ¡Estoy en casa!»—

Notó que hacía falta una pequeña estatua del Dios de la Buena Suerte "Zashiki Warashi", pero lo ignoró. Su padre había mencionado que quería vender esa figura a falta de dinero, así que imaginaba lo había hecho.

Esperó a que el viento tocará su cara y corrió colina abajo en dirección a su dulce hogar, sintiendo el golpeteo desembocado de su corazón, la brisa chocando con fiereza sobre sus pómulos y las lágrimas acumulándose bajo sus pupilas, mientras sus piernas iban al encuentro de los arbustos, abetos, telarañas y las flores del jardín. Y, cuando estaba a tan sólo unos metros de casa, se detuvo de improvisto. Fue tan rápido que sus largos cabellos rojos desfilaron unos centímetros enfrente de su cara como brisa salina.

Algo estaba mal…

—« ¿Por qué estaba la puerta abierta? » —Pensó, al tiempo que se intalaba un mal presentimiento. Su padre nunca permitía que la puerta estuviera abierta, aún si su madre insistía con dejarla así para disfrutar del paisaje.

Dio un paso al frente insegura, tratando de converse que era imaginación suya el terrible instinto que le alertaba a alejarse. Ya cuando estaba casi convencida de entrar, un poderoso hedor metálico arremetió contra su nariz.

—«Sangre» — Su hogar olía a sangre. Sabía reconocerlo porque de similar forma detectó un olor metálico cuando Wataru le explicaba lo de la muerte de su nana.

Tomoe retrocedió lentamente, sintiendo la falta de aire de pronto, negando impulsivamente la cabeza, hasta que casi tropieza con un objeto. Observó el objeto. Era la daga, más no cualquiera: Era la daga de Yuki y estaba ensangrentada.

Todo su mundo se desmoronó.

De repente escuchó un grito desgarrador dentro de la casa. Le costó reconocer la voz porque jamás la había escuchado gritar con tanta desesperación, más no había duda que era la voz de su madre. Se echó a correr rumbo a ella, ignorando todo pronóstico y raciocinio.

La chica se abrió paso a través de los pasillos de madera gastados; a través de las puertas corredizas manchadas de sangre, muebles y objetos tirados hasta llegar a la última puerta a donde provenia el sonido.

La chica hizo acopio de todo el coraje que poseía, acongojada por el subito silencio y empujó ligeramente la puerta con un rechinido que heló su sangre

Una vista al lugar le indicó que habia llegado tarde.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, débil, sin saber como reaccionar. En la habitacion se encontraba esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color perla que le hizo sentir bien hace poco. Ella estaba en el centro del cuarto, relamiéndose sus labios con el líquido impuro de la sangre de sus victimas, quienes ahora yacían sin vida a sus pies.

Todo le pareció tan fantasioso que por un momento creyó que alguien le jugaba una cruel broma. En esa habitación yacía su familia asesinada. Sus pequeños hermanos estaban en un lejano rincón a poca distancia de un padre asesinado. La expresión de terror de sus rostros sería algo que nunca olvidaría: Una mirada verde aceituna vacía y sus mejillas bañadas de su propia sangre.

Tomoe cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que podría despertar de esa pesadilla. Se aferró a sus prendas con sumisión, aturdida, atrapada, abofeteada por la velocidad de las circunstancia y la crueldad de la vida. No se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, para cuando reaccionó, era tarde de nuevo, la hermosa joven ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Trató de retroceder, sabiendo que pronto moriría, pero su cuerpo le fallo. No movía musculo alguna.

La hermosa joven se colocó en cuclillas, haciendo que Tomoe admirará mas de cerca sus bellos rasgos faciales y sus muy largas pestañas. Luego hizo algo que la dejó perpleja: — Lo siento.— Susurró una sincera disculpa.

La de rojizo cabello quedo muda. — « ¿Lo sentía? » —. Se cuestionaba incrédula. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente al piso. Ahora, ya no tenía sentido su disculpa. Todo lo que importaba estaba derramado sobre las paredes y suelos.

—Lo siento… —Repitió la hermosa joven en el lóbulo de la oreja de Ikeda.

La hermosa asesina secó las lágrimas de Tomoe con la punta de su lengua y le alzó bruscamente del suelo, cogiéndola por el cuello antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar.

Tomoe intentó huir, golpear o alejarse hasta que de poco a poco se le agotaron las fuerzas y sus brazos quedaron tendidos al costado de sus caderas. Entonces miró aterrada a la causa de su inminente fin, al mismo tiempo que la bella criatura le observaba con los ojos envenenados por la gula. Para embozar después una sádica sonrisa.

La criatura acarició suavemente el hombro de su victima hasta llegar al codo. Luego le sonrió otra vez junto aquella perversidad que desencajaba con la dulce naturaleza que aparentaba, y de un tirón rompió los huesos de su brazo.

Ikeda gritó. Le infringió tanto sufrimiento que salieron más gotas amargas de sus ojos. Y, la azabache gustosa bebió de nuevo cada una de ellas.

Esa joven chica probablemente nunca había experimentado esa cantidad de dolor, ni había vivido en carne propia humillación como esa. Por lo que por primera vez en toda su vida, deseo una rápida muerta para terminar con su padecimiento.

—Tu corazón será delicioso. — Prometió sonriéndole tiernamente la azabache y de un movimiento veloz le despojo de corazón. Fue tan rápido que el órgano vital de Ikeda aún bombeaba en la pálida mano de los ojos opalinos antes de engullirlo de una sola bocanada.

»Delicioso.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: La historia de una mujer tímida.**

Ella miró fascinada el azul intenso del lago, sintiéndose absorber por la cantidad de luz natural que emanaba. En lo alto se situaba una luna llena que hacia su vigía milenaria, mientras la vida alrededor de ese claro fluia ritmicamente.

Un sapo hizo acto de aparición en la orilla, las cigarras anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia y unas bestias nocturnas acechaban entre los arbustos.

Hinata Huyga había venido a este lugar no muy lejano de la cabaña de su última víctima para limpiar todo rastro de sangre en ella, pero en cuanto hubo terminado con la faena, se encontró encantada por el magnífico paisaje, y se permitió disfrutar de él.

Se sentía plena en este lugar. Una sensación que pocas veces experimentaba desde que había aceptado convertirse en lo que era ahora. Porque en ese claro azul -«tan azul como sus ojos»-, casi podía pretender que no había demorado el corazón de esa familia de campesinos o de sus otras víctimas inocentísimas.

Experimentaba en ese lugar una paz que se le escapaba desde que había aceptado convertirse en esa bestia; una verdadera abominación para la naturaleza; una especie de monstruo que se alimentaba del amor y pureza de los demás. Alguien cuya existencia dependía de comer corazones humanos, especialmente corazones buenos, llenos de calidez, cariño y amor...

A menudo después de haber hecho el pago de su deuda de sangre, después de sentir de nueva cuenta el líquido carmesí mojar sus impuros labios rosados, divagaba y pensaba en su amado rubio de orbes. Pensaba en él y en todas esas cosas que haría si él se diera cuenta que ella ya no era la mujer que fue.

En efecto, noches como estas en las que su varonil rostro, su piel bronceada, su quijada masculina y sus particulares marcas en las mejillas hacían acto de presencia en los recovecos polvorientos de su mente, se preguntaba en lo que haría él _si diera cuenta de lo que se había convertido. ¿La mataría ahí mismo?_ ».

Esos cuestionamientos siempre le inundaban de un profundo y terrible miedo que la consumía de poco en poco como un veneno mortal. Y dichas preguntas y miedos empeoraban en la medida que se acercaba más y más a él, porque estaba consciente que esas preguntas no tardarían en hallar la indeseada respuesta; porque era un hecho que tenía que reunirse con él. Era imperioso estar con él. Era cosa de vida o muerte…

Se habia metido en un verdadero lio, apenas recordaba cómo se había metido en este. Todo comenzó aquel día en la tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flash Back-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la décima tercera vez que suspiraba tras aquella puerta de madera. Estaba nerviosa, perceptible por el sudor de sus manos, el juego incesante de sus dedos chocando uno contra otro y el rebote desembocado de su corazón.

El lugar en donde se encontraba consistía en una sencilla habitación de cuatro paredes con una pequeña ventana en lo alto por donde apenas pasaba la luz del día. Había un escritorio muy pequeño con dos sillas situadas en los extremos opuestos de él y un par de fotografías de algún hombre que no conocía.

Ella debería estar a dos puertas de la que actualmente se ocultaba, presentando el informe de su más reciente misión en el país del viento. Una misión relativamente fácil que había consistido en arrestar a un par de Ninjas desertores, la cual habían realizado con mucho éxito, pero cuando se disponía entregar el reporte le entró un momento de pánico, y se oculto ahí. —« _No podía hacerlo»_.

El problema no era el informe que tenía que entregar, sino la persona a quien debía entregar el dichoso informe: el Hokage; héroe de la aldea; soltero más cotizado; su amor platónico. Uzumaki Naruto.

Suspiro amargamente, aferrándose a la puerta como si aquello pudiera salvarle. Ella no debería estar entregando el reporte sola.

Sus jóvenes alumnos Chocho , Shikadai y Mitsuki, debían estar acompañanandola para distraer la atención del soberano como usualmente lo hacian. Pero este día se excusaron temprano en cuanto volvieron de misión, alegando que tenían que ayudar en la casa de su antigua maestra Kurenai con los preparativos del cumpleaños de su hija Mirai. Lo que la dejaba justo como estaba ahora: nerviosa, en una de las oficinas contiguas del Hokage.

Sintió un poco de rabia. ¡La habían dejado deliberadamente a solas con él!

Aunque no podía molestarse con ellos, seguramente notaron como se le aceleraba el corazón al hablar con el rubio y sus repentinos sonrojos. Era evidente para todos que sentía algo por él. El gesto lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones, pues como adolecentes que eran creian en el amor y los finales felices, no entendían que la vida real es mucho más complicada, y no siempre los amores son correspondidos.

Prueba lo es que ya habian pasado catorce años desde su confesion, y en ninguno momento hubo espacio para hablar sobre "eso". En parte por la gran cantidad de eventos importantes que habían marcado la vida de su amado, y en otro porque ella era demasiado tímida para molestarlo con una respuesta.

« _O quiza solo habia sido el miedo a obtner su respuesta_ »–Meditó con desdicha.

En el fondo de su corazón ella lo presentía. Sabía que la indiferencia de él no había sido en vano. También estaba consciente de la reciente popularidad de su rubio amado frente a las mujeres. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguna atrapará el corazón de su rubio amado, -«si es que alguna no lo había hecho ya».

La sola idea la llenó de pánico. Quizá ya era tarde y ella sólo escucharia aquello que no quería de sus dulces labios morenos y ver en su hermosa mirada azulada: rechazó.

Por eso temblaba tras la puerta de madera con la fragilidad de una mujer cuyo corazón esta duelo; por eso quiso detener el tiempo sólo por una tarde.

Como hija primogénita del líder del Clan más poderoso de las cinco naciones siempre se esperó mucho de ella; que demostrará cierto carácter imponente y amenazante que no era propio de su temperamento tranquilo, lo que prontamente decepcionó a su padre, el único ascendiente que le quedaba desde la muerte de su madre, y le trajo tardes de mucha tristeza.

«Estuvo pérdida sin ningún propósito en la vida».

Sin embargo él con su carácter atolondrado e infantil llegó para enseñarle con su tenacidad que la vida tenía algún propósito. Él era un huérfano sin amigos, detestado por cada persona en la aldea y aún así cada día gritaba a los cuatro vientos que iba a convertirse en Hokage, la persona cuyo deber es defender a los mismos habitantes que lo odiaban tanto. Y eso la impresionó, hizo que lo observará en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Las palabras de él no vinieron solas, con acciones defendió a los suyos, consiguió amigos, prevaleció apesar de que cualquier otro se hubiera rendido en aquella meta que parecía tan imposible. Y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Le veía siempre que podía, atrapada por una infinita admiración; presa del deseo de alcanzarlo y demostrar que ella también podía ser más de lo que se esperaba. Porque mirandolo creia que podía ser más fuerte.

La admiración a ese niño que pronto se convirtió en un hombre se transformó en amor. Por lo que su vida que antes estaba vacía comenzó a tener sentido.

Por eso pensaba que Kami no podía hacer que alguien amara tanto a otro sin verse correspondido de alguna manera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo tras la puerta de madera hasta que los vestigios del atardecer se colaron por la ventana, y poco a poco Hinata advirtió que su voluntad de resistir lo inevitable flaqueaba por fin. Además cabia la remota posibilidad que ella no fuera rechazada, después de todo no se le conocía ninguna pareja oficial aún. Ella todavía podía ser correspondida.

Renovaba con un poco de valentia, salió de esa oficina que la mantenia a salvo y tocó la puerta suavemente.

—Pase. —Hinata ahogó un grito cuando escucho la voz del soberano del fuego hablarle desde a dentro. Fue inevitable su reacción. A pesar de los años; a pesar que ella lider del clan mas respetado de la aldea; una exitosa Ninja y considerada una de las mujeres más fuertes, seguía teniendo esa reacciones infantiles. El sólo oirlo dirigirse a ella, aun sí éste desconocía con quien hablaba, la llenaba de un jubilo indescriptible.

Con su corazón palpitando tan rápido que temía pudieran ser escuchado por alguien, empujó la puerta y fijó su opalina mirada al centro de la habitación; luego sus ojos destellaron de puro amor al reconocerlo.

Él estaba detrás de su escritorio, escribíendomincesante sobre una pila de papeles y se le notaba cansado, mas para ella fue la imagen más deslumbrante que hubiera visto jamás. Seguía siendo la persona de la cual se enamoró sólo que más madura y sensual. Sus esplendorosos cabellos rubios ahora apenas le llegaban a sus sienés; la profundidad del mar seguía guardada en su mirada, aunque un tanto oscurecida por la experiencia; las marcas en la mejillas ya no se notaban burdas sobre su piel; había alcanzando una madurez corporal con los años y entrenamiento que bajo una polera naranja y una capa blanca apenas ocultaba.

Hinata se ahogó ahí mismo, consiente de la calidez de su pecho y temblar de su frágil cuerpo. —«Naruto-kun es tan bello»– Pensó para así maravillada.

Cuando se recuperó levemente, se le escapó su nombre en un aliento suave. Instantáneamente sus dedos deambulaban por sus labios entreabiertos como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido; como si al pronunciar su nombre hubiera cometido un acto pecaminoso.

Justo por eso él levantó sus ojos aguamarina, ahogándola de un sopetón.

Al actual Hokage le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba enfrente de él, y como acto de reflejo alzó su azulada mirada hacia quien le hablaba. Fue ese mismo instante que se cohibió; que sus labios se secaron, su corazón se detuvo y se sintió sobrecogido ante la intensa mirada de ella. No esperaba ver a Hinata sola enfrente suyo, ni tampoco esperaba verla ahí. Tuvo la impresión que todas las ideas sobre sus deberes en la aldea se esfumaron de imprevisto, con una sola palabra coherente por detras: — «Linda».

De pronto no sabía qué hacer. Su ser experimento lo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Al mirar ese misterio en los ojos blancos de ella, sintió necesidad por ser visto así todos los días. En ese instante, acompañando su sobrecogimiento, sintió una sed endemoniada por algo especialmente suave. Tuvo muy a su pesar, que sostenerse en el escritorio para no cometer un acto primitivo, aunque ni él mismo sabía que iba a hacer.

Convencido que lo experimentado era locura por insomnio, la invitó a pasar con un ademán. Luego ella atropelladamente le explicó el éxito de la mision, evitando en la medida posible el contacto visual con él, cosa que agradecía infinitamente, pues no estaba seguro que pasaría si ella lo volvía a mirar con ese brillo tan extraño en sus orbes.

Cuando ella hubo terminado, nervioso a flor de piel, sin saber que hacer y notando asfixiante el silencio entre ambos, le dijo al fin:

—Está bien Hinata. Puedes retirarte. — Más a su desgracia lo exclamó en un tono demasiado duro, que más bien sonaba a desaire. Por su parte ella abrió los ojos evidentemente sorprendida y herida.

Pensaba desdichada ella que lo había ofendido de algún modo al entrar. A lo mejor había dejado que sus sentimientos se hicieran demasiado obvios y éstos habían molestado al rubio. Al menos ya tenía plena conciencia que su amor por él, era un estorbo.

Naruto tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por no saber cómo entablar una conversación a solas con ella y por sus muy raro comportamiento. Maldiciendose porque seguro pensó que estaba enojado con ella. Iba a disculparse, y justo cuando iba hacerlo alguien entro por la puerta y se lanzó contra él, sorprendiendo no sólo a la Hyūga, sino también a si mismo

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Naruto-sempai!—Gritó una joven hermosa de rubios cabellos y apretadas prendas, un tanto provocativas. Hinata la había visto un par de veces entre el grupo de mujeres que usualmente estaban detrás del blondo, regalándolo cosas, tomándole fotos e invitandolo a salir, pero nunca se le ocurrió creer que ella tuviera alguna relación sería con el Hokage. Al parecer se equivocaba.

Justo iba decir algo su rubio amado, cuando aquella mujer se puso sobre sus muslos, rosando su sexo con el abdomen de él, y le dio un beso apasionado; tan sensual que incluso ella podia percibir el calor y su lengua introduciéndose en la cabidad de su boca. Todo esto ajeno a cierta mujer con el corazón hechido de falsas ilusiones.

Eso fue más de lo que podía aguantar. Se retiró en silencio.

Naruto no cabia en si. Había invitado a esa chica a cenar como agradecimiento a unos favores decorativos que le había pedido hacer en su nueva mansion, insospechado a que ella iba a tomarlo con tanta iniciativa e iba a besarlo de esa forma. Él no podía respirar y lo tenía completamente cogido de su mela, haciendo imposible cualquier maniobra para librarse, de cualquier forma estaba demasiado sorprendido como para intentarlo hasta que siento la lengua mojada de ella introducirse, siendo aquel momento en que despertó de su estupor, y la apartó bruscamente, causando que cayera al suelo.

–¡¿Que haces?!— Le espetó con rabia, notando de reojo la ausencia de cierta mujer de cabellos azabache.

Ella le miró confundída.— Ahora que somos pareja es normal que nos besemos. ¿Recuerda?, me invitó como novios. —Le dijo ella sin asomó de duda.

Él le miró aún más sorprendido, comprendiendo de pronto que su invitación se había mal interpretada y se tomó su tiempo para explicarle toda la situación, diciéndole que ahorita no estaba interesado en esa clase de relación. Al final de su diálogo la mujer pareció decepcionada y se retiró rápidamente avergonzada sin hacer mayores escándalos.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio, frunciendo el ceño por la jaqueca repentina, pensando cómo mañana iba ir a contarle toda la historia a Hinata y hacerle unas aclaraciones. Hoy ya era muy tarde para ello. Mañana seria. No debia, pero quería hacerlo. No quería que ella se quedará con una mala impresión de él. Por algún motivo su opinión le importaba mucho.

Se acaricio las sienes, viendo la pila de papeles que tenía por delante. –«Mañana sin falta »–.

Cierta joven de negros cabellos y ojos de luna se encontraba sola en el parque de juegos de la aldea, dejando que la última escena vivida en la oficina del soberano, la agobiara lentamente con el vaivén del cumplió sobre el que estaba. Y con un sólo pensamiento en mente: —«No la amaba».

Su primer impulso fue arrancar de los brazos de Naruto a aquella chica que lo besaba con arrebato. Sin embargo, su primer deseo fue obstaculizado al percatarse de la debilidad que inesperadamente atrofiaban sus músculos y el ahogo extraño que no le impedía el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Por eso tuvo que huir de ahí.

Porque los había visto. La pasión desbordante de su amor. Ella no era nada para interponerse. No era nada en comparación. Ella no tenía la fuerza para ir contra de la felicidad de su amado, aún a costa de la suya.

— Naruto-kun, estoy feliz por ti.— Susurro a la luna, embozando una sonrisa amarga, cuando gotas saladas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas y un desosiego la inundó. ¿A quien engañaba? No podía ser del todo feliz con la idea del rubio amando a otra persona. La aldea simplemente no iba a ser lo mimo, ni su vida tampoco. Le deparaban tardes y noches en las que su último y primer pensamientos sería él, y tendría que vivir con la idea que probablemente algún día se case con esa mujer, para formar la familia que tanto se merecía. Le esperaban días completos sabiendo que ella no era esa mujer e incluso tenía que seguir viéndole para la asignación de las misiones Ninja.

No, no lo soportaría. Era una locura. Tenian que alejarse para tener una sola oportunidad de buscar su propia felicidad, aunque fuera lejos de su sol.

Esa noche burlándo la alta seguridad de las puertas de la hoja, se hundió en las sombras de la deserción, el deshonor, y el olvido. Se marchó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He terminado modificando las razones


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos. Parte 2- La anciana de la montaña.**

La joven Hyūga portaba exactamente el mismo ropaje de cuando se había marchado:

Un short morado que lucía sus palidas piernas ahora manchadas de tierra, un par de botas militares desgastadas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y un jersey de cuero negro, roto en una manga.

Asimismo tenia el cabello azabache enmarañado y sucio, y su piel de porcelana tenia rasguñós causados por correr descuidadamente en el bosque.

No estaba segura de exactamente cuanto había pasado desde que se había marchado. Suponía que al menos dos lunas. La verdad no llevaba la cuenta.

Se le había hecho una costumbre andar entre las aldeas con la mirada pérdida en algún sitio, mientras los inquisidores ojos de las personas la seguian e inmediatamente arrugaban la nariz ofendidos por su presencia. Quiza porque incluso ellos sin conocerla podían percibir algo mal en ella.

Pasaba sus dias, así como noches caminando sin reparo en el mundo que le rodeaba, solamente deteniéndose en veces cuando reconocía que tenia que tomar alimento, beber agua o dormir un rato, lo que no hacia muy bien pues pasaba gran parte del tiempo famélica y desorientada.

Su única compañía era el constante dolor en el pecho que le recordaba que aún pertenecia al mundo de los vivos.

En las noches sufria de insomnio y cuando dormía al fin, venia a aclamarla en los sueños como una aparición fantasmagórica, la imagen de cierto blondo de ojos aguamarina, causándole un efímero momento de calidez, aunque ni en sus sueños más descabellados el rubio le pertenecía, y se levantaba en las mañanas con una sensación de desosiego.

A veces la locura le entraba. Juraba que lo había visto en alguna parte riendo, caminando en alguna calle de las aldeas que había visitado; comiendo Ramen; ayudando a alguien. Y cada vez que pasaba, a ella le entraba un pánico terrible, le sudaban las manos y le temblaba el corazon, pues no se sentía dispuesta a afrontar la pena de su rechazo nuevamente; más siempre terminaba siendo una ilusión generada por sus delirios y siempre tenía que recordarse que él no estaba ahí o que jamás iría tras ella. Por eso prefería ya no mirar a nadie temiendo que sus delirios la engañaran otra vez; por eso la mirada pérdida, buscando cualquier cosa menos a su amado.

Asimismo había momentos en los que de imprevisto le venia algún recuerdo alegre compartido con Naruto. Esos instantes resultaban los más agridulces, ya que de inmediato caia en cuenta que lo había perdido, o más bien nunca le había pertenecido, y le entraba un llanto tan amargo, así como un estremecimiento terrible en el cuerpo.

Pero lo peor era que le faltaba la memoria o hacia cosas involuntarias. Porqué de pronto se encontraba en algún sitio sin quererlo, o hacia cosas sin haberlo recordado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Le preguntó una voz en determinado momento.

La bella mujer de ojos opalinos miró hacia ambos lados y parpadeó sorprendida. Se encontraba en una pequeña tienda de suministros. Al fondo habia una gran puerta en donde se situaba una campanilla que sonaba cada que entraba algún comensal. Pudo distinguir anaqueles llenos de pescado salado, golosinas, sake y otros frascos cuyo contenido desconocía. Incluso vio un gato de acaramelado color que la observaba detenidamente en el rincón.

No sabia percatado que había ingresado a una tienda. La voz en cuestión que la había sacado de su ensoñación era un hombre maduro, corpulento con una barba de tres semanas, el cual vestía una sencilla Yukata color gris que resaltaba sus lagrimosos orbes negros.

La heredera de su clan sintió un poco de bochorno. Al ver la hogaza de pan que le extendía aquel hombre, suponía que había entrado a la tienda y había ordenado el pan involuntariamente. Viéndolo bien, desconocia la ultima vez que habia comido; su estómago ya le pedía a gritos algo de comer.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos dinero y encontró una flor marchita que había recogido hace unos dias. Tenia el cristal que le pertenecía a él que había recuperado en la batalla contra Pain pieza por pieza y sabia cuan valioso éste era, pero representaba demasiado sentimentalmente hablando como para cambiarlo por una hogaza de pan. En otras palabras: no tenía un centavo.

Suspiro amargamente. Quiza luego tendría la oportunidad de comer.

— ¿Señorita, su pan? —Llamó de nuevo el anciano, extendiéndole la pieza con impaciencia. A sus espaldas una fila de personas esperaban igual de impacientes ser atendidos.

El aroma de la pieza recién horneada hizo meña en el estomago de la Hyūga. Sin embargo se obligó a decir:—Lo siento, ya no tengo hambre.

El encargado escudriño a la hermosa mujer durante un prolongado tiempo, consiguiendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa por aquellos lagrimosos ojos que no se apartaban de ella. Durante ese lapso a Hinata le pareció que el anciano podía ver a través de su piel, advertir su sentir y traspasar su alma.

El hombre corpulento le miró durante unos segundos más, pero luego de unos instantes que para la azabache fueron milenios, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, cediendo a su escrutinio.

—Como quiera. —Espetó apartando de su alcance la bola de canela humeante. Hinata tragó un poco de saliva lamentando no tener dinero.

Se dispuso avansar con paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada para alejarse de la tentación lo más rapido posible hasta que en un trágico incidente su estómago emitió tremendo sonido, causándole la peor de las ignominias enfrente de los empleados de la tienda y de los comensales. Así que poniéndose tan roja como un tomate, con el orgullo herido, se hecho a correr.

La pequeña campana de la puerta tintineo una vez ida la roja joven. Una risita colectiva azotó el lugar, mientras el longevo señor que le habia atendido negaba con el cabeza, reprochándose por aquello que planeaba hacer. Tomó la bola de canela, y salió de la tienda dejando a uno de sus ayudantes a cargo.

Fudo Suzuki era el nombre del anciano. Un hombre noble dueño de varias pequeñas hectáreas. Él había sufrido una dura vida. Antes de que naciera su familia ya había padecido los terribles sellos de la primera guerra ante la muerte su padre por un accidente de batalla y en su niñez tuvo que aprender las rígidas lecciones de la segunda guerra Ninja cuando un Shinobi ebrio asesinó a su madre una noche en que está se negó a satisfacer sus bajos instintos, teniendo entonces que trabajar desde muy joven y salir de su situación con su propio sudor. Por todo eso, y por aquello que los jóvenes todavía no logran entender, estaba tan renuente a dar ayuda. No es que le hiciera falta el dinero, –si ya se había dicho que vivía cómodamente– sino era exactamente el acto lo que le molestaba. Pensaba que a él no le correspondía el papel de samaritano si la vida de todas formas hallaría la forma de ponerlos de rodillas. Él estaría causándo sólo una dependencia que de nada les serviría. Sin embargo, quizá, tan sólo quizá, haría una excepción ésta vez.

Tan pronto como se hubo alejado de la tienda, empezó a relajar su apretado paso hasta apenas arrastrar los pies. Posteriormente divisó una banca de madera desgastada por los años, y se sentó, sintiéndose extrañamente agotada. Se acomodó sobre el respaldo y removió su dedos con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— _«Que vergonzoso había sido»_ —Se dijo mentalmente.

Sonrió un poco, contagiándose de algo abrumador, para luego empezar a reír con la torpeza de una alegría que hace mucho no experimentaba, sintiéndose tan dichosa de poder hacerlo justo cuando creyó que ya no podría sonreír jamas. Pero…

— _«Naruto-kun»_.

Le recordaba a él. El bochorno le recordó una tarde en su juventud en la que había ido a buscar al rubio al hospital y lo encontró con los pies en el techo a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que se sorprendiera y lo golpeará sin querer con su frente, quedando desmayada tanto por el bochorno como por el golpe. Un momento preciado para ella, como cualquier otro compartido con el hombre que amaba.

Y, puesto que su antiguo amor era la fuente de su felicidad, tal como su miseria, en aquel momento el buen humor murió envenenado por su tristeza.

Una lluvia mojada comenzó a aglutinarse en sus pestallas, pero se vio interrupida antes de que pudieran salir al encuentro de su miseria.

—Olvidó algo haya atras, señorita .—Hinata alzó la mira hacia el viejo encargado de la tienda, haciendo el esfuerzo para ocultar sus lágrimas. Si el señor las vio, se hizo el desentendido, limitándose a extenderle la misma pieza de pan que ella no pudo comprar hace un rato.

—Yo no…—Balbuceó Hinata comprendiendo de súbito el amable gesto del señor.

—Acepta niña, seria descortés negarse .— Puntualizó Fudo en tono autoritario que no aceptaba replicas. La joven le miró un momento más y tomó lo que se le ofrecia sin chistar.

—Gracias— musitó.

El primer bocado a la boca le dolió tragar sin importar cuan rico sabia la pieza, aunque pasados los segundos pudo comer mejor, con unas ganas intensas de llorar de puro placer.

Por su parte el viejo hombre esperó pacientemente a su lado hasta ella se chupó los dedos para remover todo rastro de migajas.

— ¿Bueno? —Le preguntó distraídamente el senil hombre.

—Estuvo muy rico, Señor…—Repentinamente cayó entre cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la persona que había sido tan amable con ella.

El susodicho apoyando las decrepitas manos sobre sus rodillas, se puso de pie enfrente de la hermosa mujer, hizo una reverencia y exclamó claramente—Mi nombre es Suzuki Fudo a sus servicios.

Conservando el desconcierto en su rostro, la joven imitó al hombre. — Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

El hombre asintió en reconocimiento y luego le dijo sin malicia: —Digame Señorita Hyūga, ¿desde cuándo no toma un baño?—La susodicha se ruborizó un tanto más.

Existe algo extraño en las maneras de dios. Las personas que antes eran importantes se desvanecen lentamente en la memoria y las personas con las que nunca crees que formaras un lazo, terminando siendo parte de tu historia. Quizá esas mismas maneras hicieron que esa tarde la azabache se encontrara con el viejo Fudo.

Después que él la invitará a tomar una ducha en su casa. No se conformó con darle un techo donde dormír y un trabajo en los campos, donde el exceso de esfuerzo físico con los musculos adoloridos, la gratificaba con el olvido del desamor, sino que también nunca le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su pasado ni las razones por las que la encontró en ese estado.

Pero lo más valioso que le daba era su compañía. Incontables los minutos de charlas vanales sobre algún tema de moda. O de horas en el patio mientras él tocaba una hermosa melodía con su laúd. Él era un hombre sólo cuya mujer había muerto prontamente y sus hijos no le visitaban, por lo que se acomodaron fácilmente el uno al otro.

Fue un tiempo en que al levantarse por las mañanas sentía la felicidad llenar sus pulmones y por las noches, incluso con el cansancio, sentía satisfacción viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo.

Se podía decir que estaba cómoda. La gente se acostumbraba a verla pasar por las calles y ya conocía grandes personas, a quienes les tenía tanta estima que secretamente los consideraba su nueva familia.

Respecto a Naruto, su masculina imagen era una constante en su mente como un mantra. Incluso en sus días más dichosos, no hacia falta más que una idea sencilla para recordarle sus orbes celestes, más el dolor ya no era tan latente. Se consolaba creyendo que él era feliz y no lo removía demasiado en su corazón, pues sabía que era una herida que podía volver a abrirse.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duro para siempre.

Un día especialmente caluroso trabajando en los campos recogiendo melocotones, divisó a su jefe Fudo a unos metros de distancia haciéndole señales para que se acercara. Depositó el durazno que tenía en la mano en la canasta y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

Sabía el motivo por el que le estaba hablando, pero le encantaba que él se lo recordara como si de un padre se tratase. Cada quince días iba a visitar a la vieja Akira, amiga de Suzuki que vivía en las montañas para revisar las dolencias que decía tener la señora. Y cada quince días como un juego entre ambos ella se hacia la olvidadiza para que Fudo fuera a recordarselo, mientras él fungía reprocharselo.

—Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? — Dijo Suzuki con falsa indignación. —Apresúrate, sabes que la amargada Aika se molesta conmigo si llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado —Mintió descaradamente sonriendo tras un ligero matiz rojo en sus mejillas. — Lo haré en cuanto termine —Prometió, Susuki resongo otro poco antes de ir a supervisar al resto.

Completamente ignorante a la azabache, a unos pies de distancia, un hombre la miraba con el fervor que sólo podía tener alguien encantado.

Era un hombre fuerte de alta complexión. Tenía una tez morena azucarada que resaltaba sus ojos verdes-pardos por los que muchas mujeres suspiraban. Tenía unos labios grandes especialmente suaves y una nariz respingada. También era portador de una melena oscura, que llevaba en corte militar. Asimismo una línea clara atravesaba su pómulo derecho, producto de alguna batalla en su antigua vida como mercenario. Vestía con unos pantalones holgados en tono gris y no tenía ninguna camisa consigo por el abrazador sol de ese día.

El hombre cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de calor que siempre lo embriagaba al pensar en ella.

Lo hacia desde que habia reparado en su presencia. Cada mañana hasta que se agotaba el día, mientras él trabajaba labrando los campos de arroz, la observaba a una sutil distancia para que ella no diera cuenta que era víctima de sus deseos.

Le había llamado la atención su elegancia y belleza cierto día cuando él estaba tomando un descanso y por azares del destino miró a su dirección. Ella estaba jalando un par de malas yerbas de los árboles de melocotones, sudando bajo una fina camisa blanca de lino sin mangas, pero de alguna forma se las ingenió para verse completamente radiante para él.

Notó entonces como sus curvas se meneaban cuando ella tiraba de las yerbas; el manso rebote de sus senos abundantes; la manera en que sus mechones negros caían en su largo cuello blanquecino. Todo ello sólo causo que la observará.

Luego se percató de ciertas cosas. Vio que ella tenía la manía de juntar lo dedos, de ponerse roja cuando se avergonzaba, que tarareaba alguna melodía cuando trabajaba, y que miraba al horizonte con melancolía en los atardeceres especialmente naranjas. Eso despertó su curiosidad.

Empezó a llenar los espacios vacíos, imaginando conversaciones que nunca se tuvieron, haciéndole de alguna historia fantástica que explicaba porque una belleza como ella se encontraba en un lugar tan remoto. La creyó hija de algún señor feudal de las cinco grandes naciones, que huyó porque se le quería desposar con algún hombre noble sin corazón. La pensó como una mujer mimada y caprichosa.

No mucho tiempo después Suzuki Fudo los presentó y ella resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los espacios en blanco adquirieron forma. Cayó en cuenta que ella tenía un carácter dulce y gentil que podía confundirse con debilidad, pero en realidad se trataba de una mujer fuerte. Se hicieron buenos amigos. Descubrió sus gustos. El como le encantaba cuidar los girasoles o cocinar para alguien. Y sólo entonces se enamoró completamente.

La amaba con locura y temía las consecuencias de decirle cuanto lo hacia, pues podía apartarla. Porque tenía la certeza que ella amaba a alguien más.

Un funesto día lo averiguo sin querer cuando le comentó que ella se esforzaba demasiado y quizo saber porque lo hacia. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, luego viró hacia él con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos oscurecidos por algún secreto especial, para comentarle con alegria: — «Porque es mi camino».

Supo de inmediato sin necesidad de confirmación que aquellas palabras le pertenecían a alguien más. Un hombre al que Hinata admiraba y amaba.

Experimentó una rabia intensa en contra de Hinata y del hombre que era víctima de su amor, recluyéndose en si mismo por días; evitando a cualquiera y descargándose con todos por su desgracia.

No obstante, la adoraba demasiado para no perdonarla y no arriesgarse a conseguir su amor. Su sola existencia invitaba a su virilidad emerger. Lo que sentía por ella era tan pecaminoso y a la vez puro. La amaba de verdad.

Con una mirada, lo desmoronaba, tomaba su corazón y hacía fuego con él hasta volverlo pavesa e insatisfecha por su proeza, le volvían a la vida para convertirlo en su esclavo.

Por ese motivo, se autoimpuso la misión de ser quien curara cada una de las heridas de Hinata; llenar de nuevo sus mejillas pálidas con el dulce color a melocotón; ser él quien secará sus lágrimas de desamor; saborear sus dulces labios, llevarla al éxtasis y llenarla de hijos.

Todos sabian sus sentimientos y lo animaban, incluso el viejo Fudo, excepto la propia Hyūga. Y ciertamente se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Últimamente le había entrado la paranoia, soñando despierto que el antiguo amor de la azabache aparecía para reclamarla, causando en si un miedo terrible, asi como una resolución de acero:Tenía que confesarse de inmediato. Tenía que ser ese día.

Lástima que al voltear en dirección de la susodicha ya había desaparecido.

—¿ Pero qué…?— Antes de formular la pregunta llego la respuesta.

—Esta con Aika. —Explicó como si fuera obvio Fudo. —Sabes que esa vieja mujer ama a Hinata.

—Maldita señora— Masculló frustrado corriendo en dirección a ella.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Estaba perdida. Además, una sensación de peligro comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho. Lo desconcertante era que no sabia cómo había llegado ahí.

Después de que corriera a velocidad Ninja hacia la casa de Akira, se adentro en el bosque oscuro. Una sección por el que a veces circulaban rumores de criaturas extrañas y desaparecidos. Poco después tuvo la impresión de estar desorientada, como si hubiera entrado en un mundo distinto, como un genjutsu.

De pronto cayó en cuenta: no había sonidos del bosque.

Repentinamente Hinata se vio envuelta entre risas sádicas y unas adustas sombras que no dejaban escapatoria. Activó su orgullosa línea consanguínea para defenderse el segundo antes de ser golpeada por una anciana con el rostro más abracadabrante que había visto a su vida, y perdió la conciencia, no sin antes escuchar su sentencia.

—Una Hyūga. Que aperitivo más exquisito—.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola. Les traje otro capítulo. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Me siento un poco más satisfecha con este. Cuando originalmente lo escribí especule pero no sentí el dolor de Hina por su desamor. Ahora con la experiencia, pude agregar cosas que me han pasado. A lo mejor les parece muy dramático, pero la mayor parte fue cierto.

Asimismo conocí a alguien quien inspiró al mercenario enamorado. Por lo que tuve más material para la historia. Esperó les haya gustado. Si alguien lee este fic me encantaría que me hicieran saber sus comentarios sólo por este capítulo.

Sayo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo dos: Parte 3- La búsqueda.**

No había rastro de ella en ninguna parte y la marcha cada vez resultaba más desoladora. Se sentía como un completo fracasado. Todo el orgullo que alguna vez tuvo, se iba al vertedero. Se suponía que él era un mercenario que tenía grandes habilidades de rastreo, entonces no se explicaba la razón por la que no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

— _« ¿Dónde estás Hinata?»_ —

El pánico nublaba su buen juicio, constantemente tenía que tomar bocanadas de aire en dos tantos para tranquilizarse y se recordaba así mismo que debía mantener la mente fría si quería encontrar a la Hyūga con vida.

Aunque ninguna palabra podía tranquilizarlo temiendo por el bienestar de la mujer que amaba. Un mal presentimiento se le había instalado en el pecho, no dejaba de pensar que un clavo no encajaba del todo, e ideas de que alguien o "algo" la había apartado de su lado, se hacían cada vez más plausibles.

Al principio esta carrera formaba parte de un plan para confesarle a Hinata los sentimientos que venía guardando desde hace tiempo. Luego, se sorprendió porqué no pudo alcanzarla cuando se supone que debió localizarla casi de inmediato, considerado que habían partido con poco tiempo de diferencia; ademas él tenía pasos más largos por su estatura, mientras ella era una mujer menuda sin ningún entrenamiento especial.

Finalmente una alerta despertó en su interior al llegar a la casa de Aika, en donde confirmó sus temores: Hinata no había pasado por el lugar. Estaba desaparecida.

Fue cuando la búsqueda se convirtió en rescate.

Vinieron a él un millar de ideas de lo que le pudo haber pasado. Ninguna alentadora. En una en particular persistía un recuerdo en una época anterior a la llegada de la Hyūga, cuando un viejo campesino apareció en la tienda de Fudo, desnutrido, palido como el invierno y con medio rostro destruido, diciendo disparates de que su familia fue atacada por una criatura similar a una anciana y que se había salvado por los pelos debido a su "mal sabor". Nadie le creyó en ese entonces, era común que las personas de la guerra sufrieran de alucinaciones. Y en esa época el destino de las cinco naciones se debatía en manos del portador del Nueve colas.

Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si tal historia era cierta; si era posible que en ese bosque existiera un monstruo más antiguo que el tiempo que comiera a los viajeros desprevenidos.

Sacudio la cabeza. _—« No debía pensar así»_

A una velocidad vertiginosa, y apenas con exiguo aliento, llegó a un estrecho en el bosque donde la humedad natural se condesaba formando una neblina. Habia ramas de árboles que salían de la tierra hasta alcanzar la altura de un hombre, y la vegetación era tan espesa que cualquier acto criminal o criatura era inaudible ahi.

Decidió adentrarse. Su Katana emitió sonidos agudos cuando comenzó abrirse paso entre la maleza.

A medida que se hundía más y más con el bosque, la broza se volvía más espesa, de tal forma que era imposible acceder sin cortar una rama cada dos pasos. Para cuando la ristra le rasgaba sin piedad la piel de sus brazos como queriendo succionar toda su fuerza vital, y ya no pudo alzar la Katana lo suficiente para cortar ninguna otra rama, supo que había sido un error intentar a atravesar ese estrecho. Estaba barado en medio de la nada, con el sudor mojando su frente, los brazos inmobilizados, la visibilidad nula por la niebla y con la sensación de que una energía maligna lo observaba de algún lado.

— _« Debía volver»._

Hizo un movimiento bruso hacia adelante para girar su cuerpo, cuando la gran barrera de ramas cedieron y de pronto cayó de frente en un claro.

La caída fue áspera. Lo aturdió, tenía tierra en la boca y sentía un extraño líquido en su rostro, el cual asumió era su propia sangre.

Cuando logró enfocar la mirada a un punto fijo, observó el paisaje. La luz de la luna entraba en lo alto y un camino de objetos brillantes, los cuales no se distinguían a esa distancia, lo invitaba a lo desconocido.

Se puso de pie tambaleándose; sacudió sus prendas, pasó sus manos por su boca para tratar de despojarse de todo mal sabor a tierra, y usó una de sus manos para limpiarse la sangre de su cara, entonces se dio cuenta que él no estaba herido...

En el fondo de su ser surgió una alarma que despertó sus intintos. Con la mirada de un halcón miró el suelo donde había caído, adviendo un gran charco de sangre, también vio huellas de ser un humano, junto con unas inquietantes huellas de una criatura pesada con garras. No eran de algún animal que él conociera. Demasiado grandes para ser de un oso. El rastro le hacia suponer que una persona había sido atacada por una extraña criatura y arrastrada hacia ese camino brillante, donde seguramente había sido la cena.

Luego abrió desmesurados al reconocer que el camino brillante estaba realmente construido con huesos humanos, finamente pulidos y bañados en cuarzo blanco.

— _« ¿Qué criatura puede construir algo así»_ —Meditó asombrado. _—« Algo que piensa. Algo peligroso»._

Se inclinó para tomar su Katana que había caído a unos centímetros de distancia, para estar listo a lo que fuera, cuando notó debajo de la empuñadura un mechón de pelo azabache, fino como la seda, de mujer.

— _« Como Hinata...» — Pensó.—« ¡No!»_

Su cuerpo se tensó cual acero. Sus ojos jade se oscurecieron con brillo sinistro. Sin meditarlo ni un segundo, siguió el rastro a pasos agigantados por el camino de huesos, prometiendo a los dioses infernales su alma a cambio de la venganza.

Sea quién sea que la haya lastimado; quién haya osado en derramar su dulce sangre y perturbado la esencia de _su_ Hinata—« _No sobreviviría»—_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Estaba desmayada, muchas veces había experimentado la sensación cuando más joven. Lo sabía porque ella solía perder la conciencia por la verguenza siempre que se encontraba con cierto muchacho rubio, de ojos celestes al que de niño admiraba y de hombre amaba.

En ese estado de semi-inconciencia le embriagaba una sensación cálida en su pecho, y su mente se llenaba con pensamientos de él y ella; de los dos encontrando sus caminos juntos; de los dos sintiéndose mutuamente; de los dos tomándose de las manos, de los dos reconociéndose y amándose.

Cuando dejó de desmayarse frente a él. Los pensamientos comenzaron a encontrarla en sus sueños. Lo que al principio fueron sueños infantiles que se satisfacían con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, adquirieron otros matices, pronto no fue suficiente solamente estar con él, sino quiso besarlo, quizo tocarlo, quiso sentirse mujer y formar una familia con él. Antes de marcharse de la aldea, ya materializaba a un niño rubio y una niña de cabellos azabaches, como los hijos de ambos.

Después de haber desertado como Ninja. Los sueños se trasformaron en pesadillas. Se veía así misma pérdida buscando algo entre cientos de cosas mientras escuchaba la risa de una mujer. Tenía la impresión que caía a la oscuridad, y aún despierta no dejaba de persistir la sensación de que debía ocultarse.

Pero en determinado momento dejó de soñar. Supuso que fue por el cansancio de las largas jornadas de trabajo con el señor Fudo. La verdad no le dio importancia.

Por eso se sorprendió de soñar de nuevo ahora que estaba desmayada. No fue como las otras ocasiones: no tuvo pesadillas, no tuvo pensamientos de Naruto, ni de la mujer que lo besó; soñó con Ryûnosuke el mercenario de ojos pardos y piel morena azucarada, quien le inspiraba un poco de timidez.

 _Lo vio frente a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo. Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, con las respiraciones calientes acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Ella tenía la cabeza alzada para mirarle a sus místicos ojos verdes, los que le gustaban mucho y ese momento le susurraban palabras dulces. De imprevisto él acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomándola de los hombros, haciéndole sentir menuda y protegida entre sus varoniles brazos y entonces la ..._

Entonces sentío un ardor hiriente en el rostro, como si estuviera muy cerca del fuego y salió del mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Donde estoy...?—Balbuceó Hinata aún con los ojos cerrados.

—En mi hogar, Niña. — Una voz sobrehumana con tintes femeninos, le contestó.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, percatándose que estaba en una cueva iluminada por la fogata en la que casi se quema y amarrada con dos grilletes al suelo. Con la mirada trató de localizar a quien le había hablado entre sueños, más grandes sombras eran sus únicas compañeras.

— ¿Quién….? ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó intentado que su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

—Soy una anciana hermosa. —Contestó con crueldad la misma voz. —Tú eres mi cena.

— ¿Yo…Tu… cena? — Hinata quedó atónita con esas las amargas palabras.

« _No, de ninguna manera. Tengo que salir de aquí».—_ Con determinacion, se dispuso a activar la línea sucesoria de su Clan. Sintió el familiar fluir de energia hasta sus pupilas, pero cuando el sello deberia liberarse, no se activó.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó desconcertada. La voz sólo se río y comentó: — No eres la primera Hūyga que pasa por mi platillo—.

La Hyūga cayo en cuenta que estaba realmente indefensa. Estaba atada enfrentando a un enemigo desconocido, que estaba drenando su Chackra y no podía activar su Byakugan. Su única opción era esperar un descuido y atacar con sus pocas reservas de energía, con la esperanza de que su ataque fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraer a la voz e huir del lugar, pero primero debía localizar al enemigo.

De nueva cuenta miró a su alrededor con sus sentidos Ninja alerta al máximo, hasta que en el rincón de la cueva distinguió un movimiento ágil.

—«Está cerca» — Pensó sin descuidar a su objetivo que ahora podía percibir desplazándose de un lado a otro entre las sombras.

—Sí — Dijo de pronto la voz a su oído tomándola por sorpresa. — Estoy cerca.

La ojos de nieve observó con horror a la criatura a su lado. Era una anciana de largos dientes que cubrían casi todo su rostro. Tenía una cabeza tres veces mayor que la del humano promedio, largos cabellos blancos, kimono rojo y unos orbes pequeños color vino sangrientos, que le observan hambrientos.

La anciana abrió su enorme boca, revelando una lengua verrugosa ante la asqueada joven que presentía su fin. La lengua danzó fibrosa, moldeando su figura a diez centímetros de separación, mientras la Hyuga cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Una lágrima traicionera se le escapó de entre sus pestañas de impotencia. Se cría más fuerte para morir de esa forma. Habia trabajado muy duro para convertirse en alguien más fuerte. La sonrisa de Naruto le habian dado esa fuerza. No podía morir así. No podía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún; tenía que encontrar su propia felicidad; tenía que verle. Si, tenía que verle, pese al desamor, descubrió que lo que más lamentaba en esos momentos era no ver su sonrisa una vez más.

La anciana miro a su presa famélica, abriendo más su boca con cientos de dientes e impaciente le saboreó el rostro, ensalivándolo todo. Después un terrible chillido inundo la cueva.

— ¡Que asqueroso! ¡Que terrible sabor! —Gritaba la bruja, retrocediendo lejos de Hinata.

— ¡Tu! —Chilló apuntándola con su dedo largo — ¡¿Quién te ha arruinado?! —.

La Yamamba soltó una grave maldición, mientras no escatimaba en mostrar su asco con el vómito que surgió repentinamente y después le escurrió por los dientes. Si había algo que detestaba la vieja bruja de las montañas, era hallar un manjar aparentemente delicioso y luego descubrir lo pútrido que estaba.

— ¡Tonta! …— Chilló cuando a una velocidad vertiginosa la tomaba por el cuello — ¡¿Cómo?! —Gritó indignada mientras le escupía los restos de su vomito al rostro. — ¡¿Cómo permitiste que te arruinaran?! —.

En ese momento, la Hyuga toda perpleja y axfixiada por el agarre, se sintió confundida pero sobretodo abatida. De alguna manera supo a que se referia esa criatura asquerosa: — « _¿Quién la había arruinado?_ » —La respuesta era ella misma.

La vieja bruja le lanzó otra mirada llena de odio, antes de arrojarla descaradamente contra el muro de cueva, en cuyo lugar residían viejas vasijas de barro. Las vasijas estallaron al ser golpeadas con tanta brusquedad, emitiendo un sonido poderoso que retumbo en la cueva.

Hinata tosió fuertemente ya en el suelo, aspirando por fin el tan necesario oxigeno con dolorosa lentitud, mientras su cuerpo sufría las punzadas de la vajilla incrustada en sus hombros y espalda.

Los cientos de dientes que cubrían la cara de la Yamamba se torcieron en una sonrisa satisfecha. Ya que no se la podía comer, sentía la necesidad de herirla; quería matarla, golpearla, desgarrarla con sus garras y estrellar su cráneo contra el suelo hasta que saltaran los sesos.

Para la bruja, la mujer que se retorcía en el suelo, representaba algo, aunque ignoraba que podía ser. Los detalles de la vida de su antiguo ser pocas veces las sacaba a flote. Tener acceso al más insignificante de sus recuerdos, se veía frustrado por una bruma espesa, y una jaqueca, que amortiguaba cualquier deseo superfluo de saber más sobre su antigua existencia humana.

De cualquier manera ella no quería saber. No quería relacionarse con las patéticas vidas humanas.

En sus vagos recuerdos escuchaba susurros suaves que no coincidían con su existencia, y amenazaban con destruirla. En la bruma de su amnesia, un tono dulce comparable con el "asqueroso-pastelillo-Hyuga" repetía constante un nombre:

—« _Kano…»_

— _« Kano…»_

— _« Kano…»_

Y a veces reconocía a un muchacho apuesto pero desinteresado, en un día de invierno donde la nieve estaba firme para pisar sobre ella y un viejo atardecer se visualizaba por detrás de la nuca del joven.

— _« Kano…Te quiero»_. — Sentia nauseas cada vez que oia esa dulce declaración. Ella no podia haber sido tan patética como el "pastelillo-rancio". Se negaba a creerlo.

Hinata tardó más de lo debido en incorporarse. A su alrededor la fogata danzaba con vida propia, las paredes de roca se movían de una lado a otro, las sombras se arremolinaban y al frente una figura deforme se burlaba. Estaba desorientada pero esa era su oportunidad.

Esa criatura estaba a una distancia de diez pies frente a ella, y pese a que estaba distraida, seguía siendo una amenaza.

Adoptó la postura de ataque de su prestigiosa familia, tratando de remontar los viejos consejos de batalla de su difunto primo Neji. Acumuló toda la energía de su cuerpo en la palma de su mano, visualizó el objetivo, y luego atacó. ..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de una espera larga. Un capítulo hoy.

Aquí unos datos:

El bosque esta inspirado en el bosque Aokigahara de los suicidios.

La Yamamba es una leyenda japonesa de una bruja que come viajeros en el bosque. Generalmente es puro dientes jajajajajajaja

Quizá publique el próximo hoy. Veré si me dura la inspiración

Chao


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo dos: Parte 4- Tratos y besos a la media noche.**

La Yamamba despertó de sus cavilaciones a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Hinata. La detuvo con una sencillez desalentadora, sólo tuvo que dar un paso a un costado y después acertar un fuerte gancho en el abdomen de la azabache.

La Hyūga cayó al suelo mientras su frágil figura se retorcía por una serie de bruscos tosidos. El golpe había sido demoledor, estaba segura que era comparable con los legendarios golpes de la retirada Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

La vieja bruja dejó que recobrara el aliento. Ella no era muy paciente con los humanos, y siempre que alguien intentaba atacarla le daba una muerte rápida, mas esa no era su intención ésta ocasión. Aunque lo negará ese pastelillo-rancio tenía mucho en común con su antigua esencia humana, por eso tenía que sufrir de todas las formas inimaginables. Debía destruir totalmente cualquier lazo de su débil parte humana. La muerte era un remedio fácil para lo que planeaba ofrecerle a esa chica.

Enbozo una sonrisa tan macabra que por un momento su rostro se perdio completamente entre los cientos de dientes afilados.

—Dime pastelillo rancio — La bruja llamó la atención de Hinata — ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? —preguntó burlona. La Hyuga abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, notoriamente sorprendida.

—No sé…No sé de que me hablas — Contestó Hinata tratando de sonar convincente.

La Yamamba alzó uno de sus huesudos brazos y la tomo de las mejillas para poder tener acceso a los rincones de su mente a través de sus diminutos ojos vino. Para la Hyūga el tacto fue insoportable, sus largas uñas raspaban la fragilidad de su piel, al tiempo que ella evitaba respirar el pútrido aliento de la anciana, y trataba de no sucubir en los horrores que veían en esos ojos.

Hizo falta nada más un segundo de contacto con sus ojos para que la vieja bruja averiguará el nombre del humano que amaba:— Uzumaki Naruto — Murmuró su hallazgo.

— El nueve colas ¿eh? —Sonrió triunfante al ver a la estupefacta cara de la joven.

Había acertado.

— Ahora veo que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba… — La bruja hizo una pausa disfrutando con anticipación el dolor que vería en sus ojos. —Eres insuficiente para el "salvador del mundo Ninja".

Hinata se encogió con esas palabras. Sintió una punzada débil que se abrió en su pecho y fue extendiéndose como veneno a su garganta. La bruja tenia razón: — _« Era insuficiente para él»._

Gimió apretando su pecho, tratando de controlar la herida que se avecinaba cuán huracán, mientras esa criatura se regocijaba con su labor. Le encantó la afectación. Quería más.

— De cualquier manera no hubiera funcionado — mencionó captando la atencion de la cabizbaja mujer.— Naruto Uzumaki esta condenado a una muerte temprana desde su nacimiento — Soltó dichosa.

La declaración de la criatura fue como un balde de agua fría.— « _¿Iba a morir pronto?»_.

La felicidad de Naruto era su felicidad aunque ella no estuviere ahí para verlo; sus palabras la motivaban para intentar hallar su propio camino todos lo días. Sus recuerdos eran su aliento. Su existencia; las cosas buenas que oia de bocas de todos hacia; las maravillas que estaba construyendo: era suficiente. ¡Eran suficiente para ella! Pero si él fallecía…

— ¿Qué…? — susurró incrédula.

— Va a morir — repitió con malicia como si estuviera hablando del clima. — Es natural ¿Por qué crees que todos los portadores de Kyūbi fueron mujer? — la cuestionó como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó temerosa por Naruto.

— Los portadores del nueve colas tienen que ser mujer— Explicó disfrutando el temor en los ojos de la chica. — Durante el parto existe el riesgo de que el Bijū puede escapar, pero ese peligro es de crucial importancia correr, pues existe una liberación de energía sustancial que impide la muerte por "Kajō"—.

— ¿"Kajō"? — Preguntó sintiéndose de pronto pequeña y más confusa ante las revelaciones.

— Kajō significa: Exceso. Exceso de chakra — Espetó sonriente, saboreando la súbita comprensión que vio en los ojos de la azabache.— Si el actual Hokage de la aldea de la hoja no recibe ayuda "especial" pronto… Seguro morirá—Sentenció la bruja y luego soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar la cueva.

La Hyūga negó. No podia ser cierto. ¡Era mentira!. Se negaba creerlo. Recordó de pronto que lo había visto con sus propios ojos un par de veces antes de marcharse de la Aldea de Konoha. Naruto sufría leves desvanecimientos que todos asumían era cansancio por el nuevo puesto. Era ahora que finalmente entendía que en realidad los desmayos eran advertencias claras del trágico final que se avecinaba.

Naruto iba a morir.

— ¡No! — Gritó cogiendo a la bruja por las solapas. — ¡Dime ¿Cómo lo remedio?! ¡¿Qué hay que hacer?! …¡dime! — demandó quebrándose. _Si Naruto moría._..

La Yamamba se limito a observar a la joven a través de sus orbes vino. Veía en ella una incontenible furia; veía dolor y sobretodo notaba una desesperación similar al que estimaba en sus victimas antes de hallar su propio final en sus dientes, sólo que ella no estaba rogando por su vida. Ahí estaba esa mujer, exigiéndole que salvará al hombre que amaba, pese a que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarla a ayudarla; pese que ese hombre no la queria. Era tan estúpido, tan inconcebible; tan ventajoso para ella…

— Hay una manera de salvarlo — Susurró sonriente disfrutando el juego que estaba por iniciar. —Es una opción… Si esta dispuesta a pagar el precio — dijo socarrona al tiempo que se liberaba del agarre de la azabache y se perdía de vista en un rincón oscuro de la cueva.

— ¿Cuál?... —Preguntó la Hyūga.

La anciana salió de entre las sombras con una cajita de metal incrustada de oro blanco y jade. En ella residía la imagen de un poderoso dragón rojo, atrapado por fuego dorado.

— Esta… — Contestó sonriente, sacando de su interior un cristal negro como el inframundo, el cual estaba asegurado por una cuerda de cuero.

— Esta piedra contiene la cura — Dijo girándola cerca del fuego para que viera que en el cristal había un liquido rojo como la sangre.

La de ojos opalinos miró el objeto agradecida de que existiese una cura para Naruto-kun. Iba a tomarlo para llevárselo cuanto antes, empero la Yamamba lo guardó rápidamente en su cofre.

— ¿Pero que…?

—Como te dije…— le recordó la arpía anciana complacida por la frustración de su bello rostro .— Hay un precio que pagar.

—Lo que sea— Respondió automáticamente Hinata, ignorante que era la mosca en la trampa de la araña.

—Bien…— . dijo la anciana, dedicándole una sonrisa tan vil, que le dio un escalofrío.

De un solo movimiento la bruja le coloco el cristal en su pálido cuello antes de que la Hyūga pudiera parpadear siquiera. —Ya no puedes arrepentirte — le advirtió satisfecha la bruja.

— ¿Cómo ayudará esto a Naruto? —Preguntó confusa viendo el objeto oscuro que contrasta con su piel.

—Sólo debe beberlo y estará sano —le señalo sin disimular como de poco en poco su sonrisa se hacia mas austera y cruel.

—¿Y sobre el precio?... ¿Cuánto he de pagar?—Preguntó temblorosa sabiendo que allí residía el fondo del asunto…

Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando. Todos los dientes de la Yamamba desfilaron de una sola vez a luz de la fogata. Su cuerpo tembló con anticipación por ver su reacció: ¿lloraría?, ¿suplicaría? ¿Acabaría súbitamente con su vida? Que importaba, todas las posibilidades le engrandecían.

Entonces citó las normas:

—1)Necesitas el collar para vivir. En cuanto te lo quites el poder del collar te matará en 24 horas.

2) Mientras tengas el collar puesto no podrás utilizar ninguna de tus habilidades Ninjas.

3) La piedrea tiene una maldicion para cualquier otro que no sea el nueve colas. Te convertirás en algo peor que yo.— Sentencio riendo ligeramente. La azabache palideció.

—« _¿Algo peor?»_. — meditó aterrorizada la joven, mientras sentía de pronto que el frio le calaba los huesos.

—Sí —Afirmó adivinando sus pensamientos. — Sentirás una insaciable hambre que no puede ser satisfecha con alimentos comunes, pero tendrás que comer y lo único que compensará tu apetito serán los corazones humanos. Sobretodo los llenos de amor.

Hinata negó.

— No puede ser— murmuró experimentando una llamarada de pánico. Ella no quería herir a las personas. No, ella era incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

— No pongas esa cara, pastelillo…Si a aún no te digo la mejor parte…— Canturrió macabra, al tiempo que Hinata le miraba a la expectativa. — ¿Cómo le darás la cura al noble corazón que es el Hokage sin intentar devorarlo? —.

El piso tembló bajo sus pies. La Yamamba tenía razón, no había corazón más noble que el de Naruto-kun. Si todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, tenia que entregarle la cura, y tarde o temprano intentaría ¿de que habría servido todo esto en primer lugar? Estaba acorralada. Su único consuelo era que al intentar asesinar al Hokage, seguramente él u otros Ninjas de la Hoja terminaría matándola antes.

Estaba pérdida.

—Esta bien, niña. Te diré como puedes romper el hechizo —Hinata la miró incrédula.

¿Realmente había alguna forma de romper el hechizo? ¿Seria posible? La Hyuga esperaba que fuera verdad y no parte de una cruel broma de la Yamamba.

—Solo tienes que…agh…agh…— Un quejido agudo salió de los labios de la hechicera, seguido de otros más.

Los ojos rojos de la bruja se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras los orbes blancos de la azabache se abrían a la par. Una bocanada de sangre escurrió entre sus largos colmillos, en cuanto el filo de una Katana le travesó su tórax, matandola en el acto.

El joven enamorado había llegado.

— ¡Ryū...!— Atinó a decir la Hyūga, mientras se echaba a llorar sin consuelo en los brazos del mercenario. A lo que éste interpretó como un gesto de sincera alegría por verlo y la acaricio susurrándole bellas palabras de alivio. Cuando en realidad estaba desvastada, pues acababa de perder la única posibilidad de ser libre del oscuro camino que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

...Xxxxx

Era media noche en aquel campamento improvisado y en éste reinaba la quietud. Los dos jóvenes estaban dándose la espalda, cada uno demasiado despierto y ensimismado en sus propias preocupaciones: una, pensando que podría hacer para evitar matar a los que amaba, y el otro, buscando la manera de confesarle sus profundos sentimientos a su acompañante.

—Hinata — le llamó al cabo de un rato.— Tengo que decirte algo.

La joven azabache se giro a mirarlo.

Ryū tragó duro. Sentia la mirada de ella en su espalda. Era ahora o nunca. Ella necesitaba un buen hombre que pudiera protegerla y amarla. Él era ese hombre; él podía complacerla; él podía llenarla de hijos, solo debía mirarla de frente y pronunciar las palabras para que sus sueños se materializaran.

Se viró. Bajo la luna su piel y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Tragó duro. Era hermosa.

—Quiero estar contigo, Hinata— la susodicha le observó sin entender. Al ver su confusión susurro: —Déjame amarte…

La joven Huyga no cabía en su sorpresa. Ryo tenía sentimientos profundos por ella. La amaba de verdad. Le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser feliz. De pasar tardes juntos, de reír de las cosas más sencillas, de besarse, de hacer el amor y forjar historias juntos. Él era una dulce persona, fuerte, valiente y trabajadora. Ella podía aceptarlo.

No, ya no podía, estaba maldita.

Estaba por rechazarlo sutilmente cuando se sintió atraída por "algo ". Algo vital y dulce que provenía de él. Una ola de calor la embriagó, comenzó a sudar, su pulso se le aceleró, un humedad extraña empezó a mojar su zona; se sentía insatisfecha. Desesperada por apaciguar ese calor, lo tomo de la mandíbula y lo besó apasionadamente tratando de menguar la necesidad "eso". Acerco su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua en su boca, buscándolo.

No estaba ahí. Tenía que tenerlo.

Ryū se dejo querer; percibió que su virilidad despertaba ante semejante beso. La lengua de Hinata jugaba en su boca y sus mansos senos se sentían demasiado bien erguidos contra su tórax. La queria y la deseaba. Con sus dedos comenzó a trazar círculos en sus pezones por encima de las estorbosas prendas. La azabache se retorció contra su cuerpo complacida. Él quería mas. Ella también.

Por fin tenía al alcance "ese" dulce, bombente y delicioso. Tembló de anticipación. Mordeo el labio de Ryū exitada y antes de que este se diera cuenta, se lo arrebató.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quizá hoy o mañana suba otra capitulo del cual ya tengo el nombre: Capitulo tres: Konoha menos una persona tímida.

Uff ¡fue todo un reto concluir al fin el largo capitulo dos que era necesario para explicar la trama del asunto! Espero que no se hayan mareado demasiado con los saltos de tiempo, por que a partir de este capitulo todo ira en línea recta para su tranquilidad.

Gracias por leer. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo tres: Konoha menos una persona tímida.**

Sakura Haruno era una Konoichi altamente calificada, especialista en las artes medicas, miembro del escuadrón de Elite Ambu y también la mujer más fuerte que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Conocida por haber fundado el primer hospital para atender trastornos infantiles y poseer un carácter de mil demonios. Era asimismo conciderada una de las mujeres más bellas entre las cinco naciones. Poseia una particular cabellera rosada, que hacia juegos con sus orbes jade, piel nívea, largas piernas que lucía perfectamente con pantalones ajustados; tenía unos senos de justo tamaño y su personalidad confiada atraía a más de un hombre. Además como si eso fuera poco era discípula de Tsunade-sama, una de los legendarios Sannin.

Por eso y por ser compañera cercana del actual soberano de la aldea, durante muchos años entre los aldeanos surcaron rumores de que ella sería quien ocuparía el puesto de futura esposa del Hokage de la Aldea de hoja, incluso después de su matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke había quienes pensaban que ella mantenía una relación prohibida con el soberano, pues tenian una proximidad que no era apropiada entre amigos.

No era secreto que Uzumaki Naruto tuvo sentimientos por Sakura. Eran bien recordados sus múltiples intentos por conseguir una cita con ella. El hecho de que no se le conociera una pareja oficial hasta ahora, y que Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en misiones que en la aldea, daban mucho que decir. Había gente osada que se atrevían a afirmar que los habían visto en situaciones comprometedoras.

Sakura no le daba importancia a ello, pero si alguien se atrevía a insinuarle algo, lo mandaría al hospital con los huesos rotos. La gente no comprendía la fuerte relación que tenía con Naruto.

Cuando joven siempre le creyó un idiota con sueños demasiado grandes, no sentía respeto por él y su compañía le resultaba fastidiosa. Nunca tomó enserio sus declaraciones, ni sus afectos, en el fondo pensó que Naruto sólo estaba compitiendo con Sasuke también en eso. Sin embargo todo fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo. En más de una ocasión el blondo arriesgó su propia vida para salvarla y ella pudo dar cuenta que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, aunque no pudo corresponderle pues que su corazón ya le pertenecía a su actual marido. Aún así Naruto nunca le guardó rencor, aceptó rápidamente el desamor y juntos comenzaron a desarrollar un lazo de compañerismo. Mas tarde cuando Sasuke se marchó en busca de poder; la apoyó como ningún otro.

Con arrepentimiento recordó que egoistamente le hizo jurar que trajera de vuelta al Uchiha y Naruto cumplió su promesa con sangre. Gracias a él había recuperado a Sasuke de la oscuridad.

Sólo ella sabía que el afecto que le tenía al Hokage casi podría ser comparado con el amor que le tenía a su esposo. Recordó que alguna vez por poco mata a Sasuke con el fin de liberar a Naruto de su promesa nociva. Estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo.

Sus acciones le dieron la fuerza para dejar su antigua actitud caprichosa y proteger a sus amigos. Naruto tenia ese poder para influenciar a los demás. Todos le debían mucho. Ella le debía mucho.

Él era un hombre ahora. Sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño. Era alto, más sabio, fuerte, y atractivo. Un buen partido para cualquiera. Lo quería y no culpaba a nadie por hacer suposiciones absurdas. Quizá Tsunade-sama estaba en lo correcto, si ella no amará tanto a su esposo, estaría desposada con su mejor amigo en estos momentos.

—« _No_ »—Se corrigió con media sonrisa—« _La persona más tímida de Konoha me habría vencido_ ».— Si no estuviera desaparecida.

Tardaron dos días en percatarse. Todos suposieron que seguia en su última misión. Los unicos que sabían que había regresado eran sus alumnos y el torpe de su amigo Hokage. Lo primeros no estaban tan involucrados en la vida de su maestra como para darse cuenta de su ausencia y Naruto no sabía que no había llegado a la mansión Hyūga esa noche. Así que se dieron cuenta cuando el soberano la solicitó a su oficina para una reunión y clan Hyūga informó que no estaba en casa.

Después de eso se desató el pandemónium. Se enviaron varios grupos de busqueda y rastreo, con Kiba Inozuka al mandó, pero para desgracia de todos una tormenta el día anterior había borrado cualquier rastro de ella. Se enviaron peritos expertos para reconstruir escenas del crimen y tratar de averiguar lo que había pasado. No había señales de forcejeo o violencia. El asunto se trató con la mayor discreción posible y como alta prioridad debido a que estaba desaparecida no sólo una Konoichi de alto rango, sino la líder del Clan Hyūga, poseedora del Byuakugan. Se enviaron cientos de misivas a las cinco naciones para que se estuviera alerta de cualquier acto sospechoso aunque no se les informó quien estaba desaparecida. Los Kages tuvieron varias reuniones en las que la paz parecía pender de un hilo. Una desaparición de tal magnitud señalaba que probablemente alguna nación estaba cometiendo un acto de traición para apoderarse de los secretos de Konoha.

Al final no se llegó a ningún lado. Ante la falta de indicios de secuestro, los Kages comenzaron a insistir que se diera la orden de colocarla en el Libro Bingo. No había un indicio del motivo de su desaparición; todo parecía indicar que ella se había marchado por su propio pie y se habia convertido en una desertora. Eso significaba que debía darse la orden de caza. Naruto no había dado la orden.

Ella tampoco creía que se hubiera ido sin ninguna razón. Había visto el amor en sus ojos por cierto rubio.

Luego de que el equipo de Hinata fuera reasignado y Hanabi tomará el puesto de su hermana como líder, la vida en Konoha regresó paulatinamente a la normalidad como si ella nunca hubiera existido.

Pero se percibía su ausencia, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un guijarro al estanque. Las ondas seguían moviéndose en el agua, porque ella había marcado la vida de varias personas. En particular la de su amigo. —« _Tan ciego_ »

Entró a la oficina del Hokage como habían arreglado, y tal como había pasado muchas veces desde de la desaparición de la azabache, se quedó relegada, observando la ancha espalda del soberano de la aldea, mientras él miraba por la ventana hacia el infinito y ella se encimismaba en sus propias confirmaciones.

Traía puesto la bella capa con Kānjis que distinguía su cargo, un jersey Naranja, unos pantalones negros y unas botas largas de combate. Pensó que lucía triste. . —« _Tan bobo. Cuando te darás cuenta_ ».

La extrañaba. La mujer de rosas cabellos estaba consiente que desde que "esa persona" se fue de la aldea, el portador del Kyūbi tenía una única cosa en la cabeza:

—« _¿Dónde estás, Hinata?»_

El día casi se extinguía afuera de la enorme ventana de su oficina. Los monumentos a los viejos Hokages se veían especialmente imponentes bajo los tonos naranja y negro, propios del atardecer. Los niños corrían a refugiarse a casa antes de que sus madres las reprendieran y los hombre mayores tanto civiles como Ninjas se preparaban para la vida nocturna de la aldea.

Naruto frunció el seño abatido, comprendiendo lo que el fin del día significaba: — _«otro día más que ella no regresaba»_.

Al principio lo entendió. Creyó que Hinata necesitaba tiempo para estar sola para asimilar cualquier cosa que le molestó, empero los meses pasaron y no había rastro de su presencia en ninguna parte.

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Hinata no volvía.

Ella era su amiga, ella era parte de la aldea, era parte de la armada Ninja y tenia un equipo asignado a su cargo; la gente de la aldea la necesitaba. Por esas razones no podía irse para siempre. Eso seria muy egoísta de su parte. Ella no era así.

—« _¿Dónde estás?»_ — Pensó amargamente al vislumbrar a lo lejos a los miembros del desvanecido equipo de la azabache.

El rubio tardó mucho en asignarles nuevo maestro, porque estaba seguro que la azabache regresaría pronto, pero estaba siendo testarudo. Ella no quería estar de vuelta. Debía aceptarlo. Así que mañana se ocuparía de hacer lo que debió hacer desde hace tiempo. Dar la orden de incluirla en el Libro Bingo.

Sí, ya era tiempo de aceptarlo. No podía seguir haciendo el trabajo comunitario que realizaba su antigua amiga, ni entretener a los niños que antes ella cuidada, ni seguir recibiendo los arranques de ira de Kiba por su abandono. No, definitivamente no podía continuar intentando llenar el vacío que dejó la persona más tímida de Konoha.

—¿Crees que regrese?— Lo cuestionó una voz conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Naruto se giró para ver a la pelirosa que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? — cuestionó evadiendo el tema.

—Mucho tiempo Naruto. ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? Además te dije que íbamos a salir a comer Ramen con los chicos hoy. —le recordó indignada.

—Es cierto, pero hoy no puedo, Sakura. Tengo trabajo—Se excusó.

La joven de ojos jade suspiró resignada, careciendo de la suficiente motivación como para gritarle y pegarle como hacia antes, así que mejor se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo de Ichikaru? — preguntó desde el umbral.

El rubio medito un rato antes que contestar, recordando de pronto que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—No, pero si ves a Uchiha dile que venga.— Haruno asintió y cerró la puerta.

Por andar pensando en Hinata había olvidado la pila de pergaminos rojos que estaban en su escritorio. Cada uno de esos pergaminos contenía un reporte Ambu realizado en el país de la tierra.

Los reportes tenían en común que narraban una serie extraños asesinatos que se estaban cometiendo en dicho lugar. En ellos se apreciaba el mismo patrón: todos los homicidios habían sido cometidos por alguien de poca estatura y realmente despiadado, ya que a sus victimas les faltaba el corazón.

No obstante, lo que le desconcertaba de los reportes era que los homicidios sucedieron en línea recta, viéndolo desde la perfectiva del mapa. El asesino ni siquiera se había molestado a ocultarse o cambiar de ruta, mataba conforme avanzaba.

Lo increíble del asunto es que aun no lo atrapaban. Y no se lo explicaba. Si el homicida era tan obvio ¿Por qué no podían capturarlo?

Sea como sea de verdad tenia que detenerlo antes de que lastimara a más personas, más aun si éste parecía haber tomado rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, puesto que el asesino estaba muy interesado en matar a personas sin una implicación criminal; niños o jóvenes; inocentes.

Eso le enfurecía.

—Si sigues acumulando Chakra de esa forma, te desmayaras como fragil doncella de nuevo —Dijo fríamente un joven de cabellos azabaches.

Naruto bufó.

La verdad es que ignoraba que estuviera acumulando Chakra otra vez. Últimamente muchas cosas como esas le pasaban seguido, llegando incluso a desvanecerse tal como había mencionado su indiscreto amigo. —" _Quizá debería permitir que la vieja me revise_ "—Anotó mentalmente ir con ella.

— Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu superior —dijo el soberano inflando el pecho.

—Tienes razón. Pero ahora no veo ninguno a quien deberle mi respeto.—Refutó el azabache de forma tranquila, crispando el humor del Hokage.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy tu superior! —Gritó molesto el rubio, mientras se apuntaba con el dedo.

El antiguo renegado se limito a rodar los ojos. A veces dudaba de la cordura de los señores feudales al haber elegido a ese tonto hiperactivo como Hokage de la aldea.

—Sakura me dijo que me querías aquí.— menciono de improvisto al de ojos índigos, quien enseguida adopto una postura seria.

— Tienes razón… , — Dijo el rubio cogiendo uno de los pergaminos rojos. — Sasuke, tengo una misión para ti.— dicho esto le extendió un documento.

-XXXXXXXX-

Por fin puse un poco de la perspectiva de Naruto. Me moría por hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo cuatro: Cacería**.

— _« El asesino es despiadado»_ —Meditaba Sasuke junto el cuerpo sin vida de su ultima victima.

La victima tenía quince años cuando la mataron. Era una mujer con cobrizos cabellos, piel tostada y ojos de un curioso color verde. Ésta al igual que los otros cuerpos hallados en la cabaña, era miembro de la familia Ikeda: una familia de un total de cinco personas, las cuales se dedicaban a la siembra de arroz. O al menos así fue antes de ser asesinados brutalmente.

El cuerpo presentaba la misma característica que los otras diecisiete victimas halladas: le habían arrancado el corazón.

Según los Ninjas Forenses no presentaba ninguna particularidad o seña que diera con su asesino. Pero ésta era especial al ser la única de los diecisiete asesinados encontrados hasta ahora que tenia el brazo retorcido de manera sobrenatural, pues la mayoría de los fallecidos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su muerte.

Excepto ésta ultima familia, claro esta. Todos habían visto la cara de su asesino antes de perecer. Y eso es algo que le preocupaba.

—« _El maniático esta perdiendo el miedo o la culpa_ »—dijo para si.

El joven de cabello azabache había sido asignado a esta misión por órdenes del Hiperactivo Hokage. Ya algunos Ninjas de aldeas vecinas habían tratado de darle caza al asesino, pero todos habían terminado "desaparecidos". Por ese motivo el Kage que era su bobo amigo había decidido intervenir, enviándolo a él, siendo el mejor Shinobi que tenía la Aldea de la hoja después del Hokage mismo. Sin mencionar que era líder de la recién restaurada policía Uchiha, la más temida fuerza de reacción de Konoha especializada en la caza y búsqueda.

El Uchiha miró nuevamente a la victima en la fría plancha de la morgue, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera un indicio del maniático que estaba aterrorizando a las aldeas. No obstante, no encontraba nada más que un baño de sangre. Era realmente frustrante.

Desde que llegó a ese poblado y le explicaron los mordidos detalles del crimen, le fue imposible sacar de su cabeza a esa niña peliroja. Al ser la última en morir, probablemente vio la muerte de sus padres; vio a su asesino—« _Como él»_ —Pensó.

El portador del Sharigan sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un banal esfuerzo de alejar esas sombrías ideas de mente, que estaban quebrando poco a poco su autocontrol.

Imaginaba la escena. Ella cándida a toda preocupación había llegado a casa y de pronto se había dado cuenta que todo lo que amaba; todo lo que le daba algún sentido a su vida, estaba derramado en el suelo.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos con furia.

Por eso se identificaba con ella. Él también perdió lo que amó por los caprichos de los jefes de la aldea. Ella sufrió como él. —« _Al menos ella ya no sufriría más»_ —Meditó agriamente.

Fue en aquel momento en el que se percató de un brillo que provenia de una mesa de metal situada no muy lejos de donde yacían enfilados los miembros de la familia Ikeda. Atraído por el peculiar resplandor se acercó al objeto y lo tomo de entre sus dedos.

Estaba ensangrentado. Se trataba de un pequeño cristal muy peculiar como para confundirlo. Esa gema le perteneció al primer Hokage, después a su nieta Tsunade y finalmente le fue regalado a Naruto, quien lo perdió en una batalla contra un integrante del grupo criminal Akatsuki, llamado Pain. Según tenía entendido, el propio rubio lo destruyó cuando el nueve colas se apoderó de él. El motivo porque el que estaba ese cristal ahi y reconstruido pieza por pieza era un misterio para él. ..

— Lo tenía el más pequeño —. Una voz lo sacó de su encimacion. Era el jefe de la morgue, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, piel pálida, cabello castaño y pequeños ojos negros. Su aspecto era el de un hombre enfermo: demasiado flaco y pálido, seguramente por pasar más tiempo entre los muertos que al aire libre. Vestía una larga capa blanca, y portaba unos lentes de botella.

Éste señor al ver que no le entendía, señalo el objeto que tenía entre los dedos: — El cristal.. — Dijo —Lo tenía el más pequeño — Explicó apuntando al niño muerto que estaba hasta el fondo de esa tétrica habitación, y luego fue a hacer unos apuntes a los otros cuerpos.

El chico en cuestión era el más joven de los gemelos muertos por apenas unos minutos de diferencia. Tenia los ojos verdes y la boca bien abiertos, en una expresión congelada de puro terror. Era el que parecía más asustado de todos y también la victima más joven hallada hasta ahora.

—« _Pero era el único que se las había ingeniado para tomar algo de su asesino»_ —Reflexionó girando de nueva cuenta el cuarzo entre sus dedos, mientras salía de la morgue y se dirigia a la escena del crimen a reunirse con los otros miembros de su equipo.

Dudaba que el niño hubiera ido alguna vez a Konoha y menos que tuviera la oportunidad de tomarlo, porque la batalla entre Naruto y Pain se desarrollo mucho antes de que éste naciera. Dudaba también que sus padres se lo hubieran dado, ya que las familias de campesinos usualmente evitaban las grandes ciudades, así que sólo se le ocurrió una explicación: el niño lo arrancó del asesino.

— _« El maniaco es de Konoha»—_ Concluyó con media sonrisa.

-…xxxxxxxx-….-

—No seas tímida, hermosa —le dijo libidinosamente el Ninja que la tenia contra el árbol.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la cabaña, Hinata decidió apresurar la marcha rumbo a Konoha con la esperanza de no toparse con ninguna otra persona, pues lo del asesinato de los Ikeda le había revelado que conforme pasaban los días, se volvía menos misericordiosa. Lo cual era peligroso considerando que en ese estado no tenía ningún control sobre sus acciones, ni recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho. Sólo sabía que sentía un hambre atroz y cuando estaba cerca de un músculo palpitante de buenos sentimientos, sentía un placer tan grande que rayaba en lo sexual.

Pero tuvo que regresar de inmediato al notar que le faltaba cierto cristal.

La Hūyga desde la pelea de Pain conservaba secretamente lo que quedaba del collar de Naruto. Lo guardaba porque con éste sentía que el rubio la acompañaba a todas partes. Perderlo ahora, seria como perder parte de si misma; lo unico que conservaba como humano, por eso regresó. Lastima que al llegar a la humilde cabaña se topó con un grupo de Ninjas de caza.

Aunque no eran muchos, estaba consiente que sin poder utilizar sus habilidades Ninjas no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Además estaba el otro problema: eran Shinobis de la hoja. Casi pega un gritillo cuando reconoció desde lejos la banda distintiva.

Si la atrapaban ahora le llevarían ante el rubio tachada como una asesina, lo cual arruinaba sus planes, y reducían sus probabilidades de explicarle la situación; —« _suponiendo que no intentaba devorarlo primero»_ —Meditó agriamente.

Además le aterrorizaba de sobremanera la posibilidad de ver la decepción en sus ojos aguamarina. Sería peor que la muerte, así que era imperativo no ser descubierta.

Lamentablemente ese Ninja la cogió desprevenida y la acorraló contra el árbol, impidiéndole el escape.

—Vaya si eres bonita.— le susurró éste mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

La azabache se retorció asqueada, tratando de empujar al Ninja fuera de su alcance, lo cual era difícil considerando que ese fornido hombre media casi dos metros de altura y con su sólo peso la tenia completamente inmovilizada.

—Vamos preciosa, te las vas a pasar bien conmigo —prometió.

La de ojos albinos intentó golpearlo con los puños, pero el Ninja fue mas rápido y con un mano la tomo de las muñecas, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza, al tiempo que con la otra la acomodaba entre su entrepierna.

Hinata sintió una oleada de pánico al advertir sus intensiones. No podía moverse ni convertirse en "esa cosa" a voluntad, ya que eso sucedía cuando percibía buenas emociones de las personas y éste hombre no tenia nada de bueno. Sin mencionar que no podía pedir auxilio, pues si lo hacia los demás Shinobis vendrían por ella.

—Me gustan que se hagan las dificiles. —declaró socarrón bajándose la bragueta —Me recuerda a mi fallecida esposa.

La azabache lo empujó, golpeó y pateó en un fútil intento de retirar a esa bestia de su cuerpo. Todo eso sin lograr efecto alguno en el musculoso hombre.

—Hace tanto que no estoy con una mujer.—murmuró cuando hubo liberado su miembro viril.

Hinata abrió los ojos espeluznada, previendo el dolor y humillación que tendría. Sino hacia algo pronto ese despreciable hombre iba tomarla ahí mismo.

—No quise estar con otra mujer porque yo la amaba ¿sabes?... —Confesó admirándola con sus dos posos negros.—Pero tu te pareces tanto a ella… — la tomó del mentón y la besuqueo.

Para satisfacción de ese fornido hombre, la Hyuga correspondió el beso húmedamente, enrollando sus largas piernas a sus costados para que tuviera más acceso a ella. Fascinado, introdujo su lengua a la dulce cavidad de su boca, bajándole los pantalones y las bragas en la faena.

—Estas ansiosa, ¿no? —dijo risueño. Hinata se limitó a acariciarle el pecho.

Lujurioso, coloco su miembro a la altura de su intimidad, listo para tomarla de una sola estocada y entonces horrorizado vio a su bella acompañante sonreírle macabramente justo antes de atravesar su pecho con el brazo.

Grito despavorido.

La joven azabache exprimió el órgano palpitante dentro su pecho, deseosa de saborearlo entre sus carnosos labios y sentirlo pasar por su garganta; un torrente de sangre fliuyo libremente. Impaciente hizo un movimiento para sacar el corazón del tórax, pero no pudo. Estaba atascada. La Hyūga gruñó. El hombre era demasiado grande para moverlo y tenía hambre.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Sasuke acaba de ordenar a uno de sus hombres la retirada de la escena del crimen al momento en el que se escuchó el alarido horrorizado de uno de los suyos. El azabache de ojos ónix saltó rápidamente a la acción.

— _«Esta cerca»_ —Pensó para sí saltando entre los árboles. Lo presentía.

Unas sombras llamaron su atención mientras andaba. Tardó poco menos de un instante en reconocer de quienes se trataba: eran Musoi y Kano. Los dos miembros más hábiles de su escuadrón y también sus alumnos.

Sonrió de medio lado. Le enorgullecía ver que ellos no se amedrentaban ante el peligro y en cambio se lanzaban a él cual bólido.

Después de unos instantes de estar brincando entre los arboles, finalmente la localizaron. Ella estaba semidesnuda atascada en el cuerpo de Futoi: un pobre desdichado que gastaba demasiado tiempo bebiendo Sake y recordando a su difunta mujer.

—« _La tenían»_ . — Sonrió —« _La tenían por fin»_ .

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 5: Asesina.**

La comitiva estaba en pleno apogeo en aquel restaurante. El murmullo de la gente, los olores de las comidas, las risas que de vez en cuando asaltaban las mesas contiguas, las parejas que se besaban en los rincones reservados del lugar y los Ninjas que recibían el desdén de las camareras con las que coqueteaban. Toda aquello era un lio, especialmente para un grupo de personas.

Se trataba de los Ninjas de la "Generación de Oro", como comenzaron a llamarlos después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Ellos ocupaban la barra del local, siendo el centro de atracción del restaurante, pues desde que se rumoreó que esos hábiles héroes y el mismo Hogake líder de la alianza Shinobi comían ahí; curiosos iban a Ichikaru sólo para poder echarle una mirada a tales celebridades. De esa forma el pequeño local con apenas un sillas, paso a convertirse en el restaurante de Ramen más popular de las cinco Naciones, incluso si el Hokage hiperactivo ya no pasara tanto por ese lugar, pues la gente conservaba la esperanza de ver a su héroe favorito.

Como esa tarde.

Ese grupo de Ninjas no eran ajenos a los susurros de sus espaldas o del ojo atento que tenían todos los comensales en lo que decían o que hacían, empero preferían ignorar a los curiosos para no amargarse la velada. Claro, que había excepciones…

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué no pueden dejarnos en paz! —Gritó de improvisto un chico de pobladas cejas, vestido en una ajustado traje de entrenamiento color verde.

—¡Lee, estas llamado la atención! — le reprochó cierta joven de ojos castaños, observando como algunos sacaban su camara para tomar fotos. Vestía en traje tradicional chino y llevaba el cabello agarrado en dos chongos.

— Lee tiene razon —Comentó una mujer rubia de largos cabellos y esbelta figura —¿para que vinimos aquí ?

—Debimos ir a al puesto de Barbacoa—Murmuró el rubusto Akimichi. Este había optado por dejarse crecer la barba y el cabello en trenzas largas.

—Decidimos venir aquí por el Séptimo — Expresó Shino Aburame mientras se disponía a comer un poco de su Ramen. El traia el cabello a cola de caballo y sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos visores metálicos en lugar de los antejos negros que uso más joven.

— El" Gran Hokage" no tiene tiempo para nosotros— Dijo resentido un hombre con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

El resto enmudeció sin poder rebatir sus palabras. Naruto no estaba ahí por segunda ocasión ese mes, al igual que Shikamaru. El último debido a que era el asistente personal del rubio.

Sakura suspiro con pesar pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado las cosas.

Cada uno tenía sus propias ocupaciones, algunos hijos y francamente era difícil reunirse todos para comer como lo solían hacer antes. En especial Naruto, ya no tenía tiempo para sus amigos. Al ser el Hokage de la Aldea más poderosa de todas, tenia muchas responsabilidades, ademas su naturaleza compasiva conseguia involucrarlo en otros asuntos que no le pertenecían; consumiendo su casi inexistente espacio libre. Sino estaba cargando a una anciana, estaba impartiendo alguna lección, inagurando algún objeto novedoso, entrevistándose en la televisión, haciendo trabajo comunitario, haciendo misivas, asignando misiones, firmando papeles, dando órdenes y evadiendo a su grupo de fans.

Nunca estaba con ellos. Ella lo extrañaba.

Resemblaba a aquel niño gritón que se escapaba de la escuela shinobi para pintar el monumento de los Kages, y lo comparaba con el Séptimo, pensando que no quedaba nada de eso. Él ahora era un hombre sabio, compasivo, más inteligente y práctico. No tomaba desiciones impulsivas. De algun modo le parecía distante.

El como podía una persona estar presente en todos los asuntos y no estarlo al mismo tiempo, era algo que no se explicaba. Suponía que era una de esas cosas que pasa cuando tu vida no es sólo tuya, sino le pertenece a todo el mundo shinobi. Y él siempre estuvo destinado para hacer grandes cosas; siempre destinado al mundo...

—« _Pero no asi»_ — Meditó mientras bebía un poco de Sake. Él se merecía algo de tiempo para sí mismo; merecía salir con alguien; enamorarse; formar una familia. — _«No estar solo»_

Es así que por enésima vez ese día se preguntó que hubiera pasado si Hinata estuviera aquí. Si la susodicha no se hubiera marchado y hubiera tenido el coraje para confesarse a Naruto...

—Sakura— La voz de Lee la sacó de su ensoñación — ¿porque no pudo venir esta vez? — Preguntó refiriéndose al ausente rubio.

La joven de rosa cabello miró a sus amigos y negó —Naruto me dijo que era importante, sólo eso. —Confeso abatida.

Entre el grupo se formó otro incomodo silencio. Todos sabían que las cosas entre Haruno y el Uzumaki estaban turbias desde que cierta azabache se marchó de la aldea. Se les oia pelear constantemente en casi cualquier parte, siendo el tema de discusión la desaparecida Hyūga. Sakura insistía que el rubio debía ir a buscarla personalmente, mientras que él le debía poniendo en primer lugar sus tareas como Hokage.

Eso les sorprendió de sobremanera. Nunca pensaron que el Hokage tendría esa clase de problemas con Sakura, sobretodo considerando que él era la clase de hombre que protegía a sus amigos por encima de todo. Ellos creyeron que le daría la razón a la pelirosa inmediatamente e ira tras Hinata como hizo con Sasuke.

Se equivocaron. El blondo actuaba raro últimamente.

—Sakura, ¿tu crees que de verdad Naruto vaya a colocarla en el Libro Bingo ?— Cuestionó Tenten preocupada. No hubo necesidad de preguntarle a quien se refería. La partida de Hinata era un tema que todavía estaba muy presente entre ellos.

—¡Claro que no! — Gritó cierto joven de pobladas cejas antes de que la pelirosa pudiera contestar — Naruto-kun tiene el poder la juventud. ¡No abandona a sus amigos! — Afirmó alazando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

—Mas le vale— Comentó Kiba molestó. — No le dejaré abandonar a Hinata.

Los demás asistieron. Haruno iba comentar que el Séptimo le había confirmado es mañana que era imposible para él ponerla en el Libro Bingo, cuando un grito resonó en una de las mesas.

Al instante el bullicio del restaurante quedo silenciado y el grupo de Ninjas inmediatamente tomaron poses defensivas.

— ¡No me asustes así, Kano-chan! ¡Esa historia es una mentira! —Espetó la misma voz molesta.

Al otro lado del restaurante se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes: un hombre y una mujer. La primera es quien había chillado, al parecer por una broma del otro, quien no dejaba de reír por su reacción.

Los comensales al ver que no era nada porque preocuparse siguieron en lo que estaban haciendo y tan pronto como se habían callado, el murmullo de las conversaciones regresó en ese cálido restaurante.

— Pero si no es una mentira, Hanako —Dijo él repentinamente serio.—Lo escuche de mi padre la otra noche. —la chica tembló asustada.

—Kano-chan, no juegues conmigo… eso no puede ser verdad ¿o si? —Preguntó con el miedo llenando sus ojos marrones.

—Hanako… —Dijo mirándole significativamente —"El traga corazones existe". — Sentencio, ocasionando que aullara de nuevo.

La Generacion de oro que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación, de repente se percató que esa pareja estaba lejos de ser la única que hablaba del tema. Las mesas de los costados y las del fondo también hablaban de ello, pronto se dieron cuentas que todo Ichikaru lo hacia.

El "traga corazones", tal como denominaban popularmente al asesino, cuya característica era matar despojando del corazón; era el tema de boga. La aldea entera murmura sobre eso. Se escuchaba en la Armada Ninja, las casas, los lotes de comida, en los barrios bajos o en los barrios feudales, los hospitales, etc. Absolutamente todos hablaban del tema, incluso en la escuela.

Lo de "traga corazones" era una exageración, no estaba confirmado aún, pero dado que nunca habían encontrado los órganos vitales, la urbe prefirió inventarse una historia, en donde el asesino se comía los musculo palpitante como una especie de monstruo.

—« _Quizá no estaban tan equivocados. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de persona mataría de esa forma a familias inocentes? » —_ Pensó Sakura, mientras veía a la gente conversar asustada; cada uno con sus propias historias.

—Sakura —le llamo en un tono confidencial Shino Aburame — ¿El Hokage ha recibido algún avance de Sasuke? — ante eso, el resto la miro a la expectativa.

Hace dos semanas se había ido Sasuke con un grupo de Shinobis de su propio escuadrón, por órdenes del mismo Hokage para rastrear y capturar a la amenaza asesina. A partir de entonces, el Hokage recibía reportes desalentadores del Uchiha, en el que expresaba su aparente fracaso en la cacería. Esos reportes eran guardados celosamente en un grupo pequeño de personas, entre ellos Haruno por ser la esposa del Uchiha.

—Si hay avance —Susurro para que nadie la oyera, recordando de pronto que eso venia a decirles antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran en el rubio.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos de impresión. Siempre que alguien preguntaba aquello, recibían una respuesta: No hay avance. Eso significaba que Sasuke no había conseguido nada.

—¿Qué es Sakura-chan? —Cuestionó Rock Lee impaciente.

De los poderosos Ninjas de la hoja, Rock Lee era uno de los más interesados en la captura del homicida, ya que para él era imperdonable que alguien tomara a voluntad la vida de niños inocentes, cuyas pequeñas manos estaban limpias de todo pecado. En múltiples situaciones había exteriorizado su opinión de que debían darle la mas alta pena a esa persona, pues según su criterio alguien tan despiadado simplemente no debería existir. Todos compartían su resolución.

—Hace tres días llegó un ave mensajera con un reporte de Sasuke. En este decía que "la había encontrado".

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

¿Qué querría decir con ese mensaje? ¿Acaso el asesino era una mujer? ¿O había encontrado a alguien más?

Maldijo en la bajo al Uchiha. Como lo detestaba, siempre haciéndose el misterioso y actuando sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Ni siquiera consultaba con él nada.

Miró una vez más el destartalado mensaje.

—« _La había encontrado_ »—.

¿Que quería decir? No especificaba nada, no decía si iba a regresar o no, y de hacerlo ¿cuándo lo haría? De no ser por que tenia obligaciones, iría en este momento a darle un paliza al Uchiha por tenerle en la incógnita y de paso le daría unas lecciones sobre tener "tacto personal". ¿Acaso no se percataba que no todos pensaban como él? ¿Cómo rayos iba a adivinar lo que tenia en mente?

Suspiró frustrado. Lo del mensaje le daba un extraño presentimiento, lo cual explicaba porque estaba tan disperso.

Camino directo a su silla, rodeando el amplio escrito de madera y se dejó caer sobre la incomoda silla, agotado por la marabunta. Debía dejar de torturase con eso. Estaba como desquiciado, ya debía a un par de personas una disculpa por su comportamiento reciente. Además otra vez comenzaba a experimentar ese extraño mareo.

Decidió a abandonar sus dudas. Después de todo si el Uchiha tenia algo que decirle se lo haría saber cuando él quisiese. Podía imaginarlo, se aparecería en su oficina, luciendo esa altanera sonrisa que le decía "Soy mejor que tu", para después explicarle como heroicamente había conseguido terminar la misión sin complicaciones. Además, tenia que concentrarse en otros asuntos. Lo que le recordaba que aun no terminaba con los escritos.

—Ojala pudiera comer Ramen con los demás .— farfulló mirando con desaire la montaña de papeles que tenía por delante.

Estaba totalmente carente de motivación para terminar con la última pila de papales. El día de ayer tuvo tanto trabajo que termino yéndose de la oficina hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para apenas dos horas después regresar a trabajar, encontrarse que el escritorio estaba nuevamente lleno con cinco enormes pilas de papeles que se extendían al techo. En ese momento, deseo matar a quien fuera el culpable de su letanía. Más a todo esfuerzo y con mucha determinación logró terminar con cuatro montículos de documentos. Solo faltaba ese montículo del frente.

Reclinándose en su silla se permitió darse un descanso mental, mientras simplemente observaba el techo. Se lo merecía.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que sus reflexiones, tomaran forma y la viera a ella, torturándolo otra vez.

— _«Naruto-kun»_.

Noche o día, despierto o dormido, no importaba, sus pensamientos eran para ella. Había días en el secretamente imaginaba que la azabache entraba por esa puerta, y le observa con el mismo misterio que vio en sus platinos ojos el día de su partida.

Extrañaba su tímida presencia.

Queria hacerle un par de cuestionamos acerca de porque se había ido; del porque había abandonado su camino Ninja; de porque había dejado a tras a sus familiares y amigos; de porque lo habia abandonado si en la cuarta guerra se habían prometido apoyarse. Hinata no era así.

Sentia que le había fallado irremediablemente sin siquiera supiera la razón. Seguramente el trabajo como Hokage impidió que viera que ella lo necesitaba de algún modo. Debió darse cuenta que ella tenía algo que le obligó a irse. _—«Debio estar para Hinata»._

—¡Hokage-sama! —El gritó hizo que casi se resbalara de su asiento.

—¿Qué pasa Mitsuki? —Preguntó extrañado el rubio por la actitud del castaño.

Mitsuki era persona muy tranquila, que prefería gastar su día en la oficina en lugar de entrar en acción en el campo de batalla. Por eso, su tarea era apoyar a Shikamaru a hacer su vida mas pesada y obligarlo a cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, mediante chantajes y sermones.

—Hokage, ¡La tiene! —Chilló rojo por la excitación.

—Tranquilo… Dime ¿quién tiene qué? —Dijo el de ojos aguamarina temiendo un infarto de su compañero.

—¡Hokage-sama, Sasuke pide refuerzos en la puerta Norte para contener a la asesina "traga corazones"!— Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más salió disparado de la oficina.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

El símbolo de la hoja, el esplendor de sus puertas rojas, el aroma de la aldea que reflejaba la fusión entre lo viejo y el nuevo mundo que se estaba construyendo; dividió su persona en dos. Por una parte se sentía melancólica por estar de regreso, siendo ahí el lugar donde estaban las personas que quería, su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo a él. Por otra parte quería salir huyendo aterrorizada de solo imaginar la devastación que su presencia traería.

Aunque siendo honesta consigo misma. Lo único que anhelaba era escapar para no ver el asco en sus ojos azules, ni sentir el desprecio de quienes amaba.

Emitió un leve quejido, cuando el azabache portador del Sharigan jaló de sus cadenas, una vez más.

El Uchiha no había tenido clemencia con ella. En cuanto la tuvo a su merced, ordenó que la encadenaran de brazos y piernas y le pusieran un bozal del cuero para evitar que atendiera sus fieros impulsos. Le habían dejado descansos los pies, para que sufriera todo el trayecto de regreso a la aldea hasta que éstos sangraran. Le habían dejado sin pantaletas para que todos vieran lo impura y vil que ella. Sin mencionar, que cada vez que a Sasuke le daba la gana, la hacia caer de bruces en el lodo o las rocas. Sin que nadie la defendiera; no es que lo merecera.

Hinata sabía que su apariencia era un asco. No necesitaba verse para deducirlo. Tenía el cabello alborotado, sus rodillas, codos y pies estaban completamente ensangrentados; estaba sudada y sucia; su vestimente era un andrajo negro; y por encima de ese bozal se le notaban unas horribles ojeras, producto de las pesadillas que le había infringido el Uchiha cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Su aspecto era tan horrible que su único consuelo era que con un poco de suerte Naruto no la reconocería.

Por el desprecio que parecía tenerle el Uchiha, suponía que el azabache no la había reconocido. Él no le había dado indicios de supiera quien era. Además, no es que debiera saber quien era. Él no la trato mucho en su infancia, durante su adolescencia el contacto fue nulo por la traición del mismo y después de la guerra simplemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Entonces era lógico que no la reconociera, o bien, si lo hacia, a él no le importaba dañarla.

Ella no podía quejarse. Era un monstruo y lo merecía. Este era el camino que ella había elegido para salvarlo a él.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el primer impacto. Fue golpe duro, que le dio directo en el ojo e hizo que se tambaleara un poco. Alguien le había lanzado un tomate.

— ¡Asesina! — Su corazón se encogió al escuchar a un niño aullarle con odio.

Luego vinieron otros objetos, piedras, lo que sea que tuvieran a la mano para golpearla o dañarla. Sobrecogida por la tempestad, los gritos, los insultos, el rencor y los objetos que la humillaban, resbaló y cayó el suelo de donde no tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie nuevamente, al tiempo que la gente seguía con la trifulca.

— ¡Asesina!

—¡Bestia!

—¡Monstro!

— ¡Bruja!

De alguna forma, se había corrido el rumor de que la terrible asesina por fin había sido aprendida. Y, la gente acudió a su espera, para poderse hacer justicia con su odio y desprecio.

Sasuke no hizo nada. No detuvo la humillación pública. La dejo seguir. Para él daba lo mismo si la mataban ahí mismo. Era una asesina.

Hinata permaneció encogida recibiendo los golpes e insultos, intentando inútilmente protegerse con sus frágiles manos. Creia que algo muy dentro de si se quebraba como cristal a cada ola de desprecio. La azabache sabía que era su voluntad la que decaía.

Quería morir. Nadie iba a protegerla, nadie iba darle compasión o misericordia; no tenía amigos. Pensó en Ryu, seguramente él la hubiera protegido sino lo hubiera asesinado aquella noche en el bosque. Tenía lo que se merecía.

Quería sucumbir, pero no podía hacerlo si Naruro no estaba a salvo. Debía resistir; debía aguantar todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante. Porque aquello apenas era el principio.

— ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! —Bramó una voz a la multitud. Hinata se sobrecogió al reconocerla.

— _«Había llegado. La reconocería. La odiaría»_.

-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx

Gracias a todas las personas que leen. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **6:** **Revelación.**

Cuando Mitsuki le avisó de la llegada del asesino a la aldea, rápidamente se precipitó a la entrada norte con el propósito de apoyar a los guardias a contenerlo si era necesario. Dejó un clon a cargo de los papeles y se abrió paso entre las amodernadas calles de Konoha a una velocidad apenas visible al ojo humano, anticipando el encuentro con esa persona.

Quería saber qué clase de ser humano era capaz de matar a niños inocentes despojándolos del corazón; quería saber de sus razones; quería hablar con su oscuridad; quería juzgarlo antes de decidir terminar con su vida.

Un poco antes del termino de la cuarta guerra Ninja, luego de conocer a Nagato, un shinobi miembro de la poderosa organización criminal denominada Akatsuki que en ese entonces amenazaba con destruir no sólo la aldea de Konoha sino también el mundo entero; dio cuenta que el mundo estaba construido a base del dolor.

Aquel shinobi había asesinado a su querido sensei Jiraiya, quien fue como un padre para él al haber crecido huérfano, sin hermanos o familiares cercanos, por ello en cuanto supo de la muerte de Jiraiya se propuso arrebatarle la vida a ese infeliz; quizá más para su propia satisfacción, que para salvar al mundo de esa amenaza...

Pero odiándole con la rabia de un perro rabioso y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se detuvo a escuchar sus razones.

Le oyó relatar una historia de un niño que sufrió la muerte de sus padres y la muerte de su mejor amigo Yahiko.

Nagato le dijo en ese entonces que el mundo estaba sumido en un ciclo interminable de dolor; que los ideales de paz de Jiraiya-sensei eran sólo ideales vanos.

Le explicó que las naciones poderosas vivían prósperamente, mientras las Naciones más débiles morían a costa de esas vidas consideradas "más valiosas" para el mundo Ninja.

Le dijo que la muerte de alguien querido era sólo el principio del dolor, pues ésta se traducía en venganza; la venganza causaba dolor a otros y el ciclo de sangre y muerte continuaba interminablemente

Hasta que los seres humanos fueran capaces de entenderse mutuamente, seguirán matándose los unos a otros con el propósito de satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Naruto aún después de escuchar sus razones fue incapaz de perdonarlo. Pudo haber terminado con la vida de Nagato fácilmente y tenía razones para hacerlo, más creía fervientemente en las palabras de su maestro; esperaba que algún día el mundo shinobi lograría entenderse. Así que no lo mató.

A partir de ese entonces su meta fue terminar con el dolor en el mundo. Y esos pensamientos habían sido la base del legado que trataba de construir ahora. Intentaba que todo criminal fuera juzgado en esa justa medida. Creía que había logrado influenciar un poco en las personas...

Por eso al arribar a la puerta norte, no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

La cuadrilla que traía a la asesina se había detenido deliberadamente al pie de la aldea para que sus ciudadanos la recibieran con su sed de sangre.

Había una multitud aglutinada lanzándo desperdicios, tomates y cuanto objeto encontrarán a la asesina que trataba inútilmente de protegerse con sus manos atadas.

Parecía que se había desatado el pandemónium. Escuchaba insultos por doquier, frases cargadas de su veneno e infamia:

—¡Bruja!

—¡Monstruo!

—¡ Asesina!

—¡ Maten a ese demonio!

Incluso vio un niño no mayor de 5 años, lanzando rocas mientras un hombre mayor, el cual suponía era su padre, lo animaba y lo alababa cada vez que lograba atinar a esa mujer.

Eso le partió el corazón.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Bramó el Hokage al tiempo que liberaba una gran cantidad de energía, lo suficientemente poderosa para desatar un vendaval y detener el infierno que se había desatado.

La fuerza del chackra de Naruto arrojó a la multitud un par de metros hacia atrás, sin causarles mucho daño. La mayoría quedó tendida sobre las cosas que había estado utilizando para atormentar a la asesina, aturdida y atónita ante la presencia del soberano.

-xxxxxxx

Por su parte la joven azabache a la que habían estado torturando, más que aliviada por la intervención se sintió desfallecer.

—« _Había llegado. La reconocería. La odiaría_ ».

Encogida en el suelo sin nada a la mano que pudiera cubrir su rostro. Hinata restregó su cara contra el fango en un desesperado intento por ocultarse.

No tuvo que hacer mucho por su cabello pues éste ya estaba enmarañado por la trifulca, ni tampoco temió que descubrieran su línea sucesoria debido a que sus ojos estaban hinchados por los golpes que le habían propinado –apenas los podía abrir-.

Pero le preocupaba su chackra. Si levantaba en el Hokage la mínima sospecha éste podía verificar su chacka y sería atrapada en el acto, así que se encogió lo que más pudo en el suelo; rezando por que cualquiera de los dioses se apiadará de ella y no fuera descubierta por el amor de su vida.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Su poderoso rugido resonó entre los presentes.

A la azabache le dio un escalofrío de sólo escuchar la magnitud de su furia contra los aldeanos a los que había jurado proteger sólo por ver cómo la habían tratado a ella; una desconocida para él; ¡ un criminal! No quería imaginar qué haría con ella si se diera cuenta que era la asesina y que lo había traicionado.

Hinata apenas lograba visualizarlo entre las hebras de su cabello oscuro. Procuraba no alzar mucho la cabeza para que él no la distinguirá, al mismo tiempo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima por si acaso era necesario actuar rápido y hacer lo imposible para ocultarse. Aunque no imaginaba que haría. La misma tierra que le protegía y le daba cierta seguridad, también le limitaba todas sus posibilidades.

Su corazón dió un vuelco al darse cuenta.– « _Estaba atrapada_ » —. Más que atrapada estaba encadenada.

Lo veía moviéndose de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojo similar a los del demonio de nueve colas en su interior y cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos cual aceros. Pocas veces se veía al Hokage tan furibundo.

— _«No_ _, no debía ser descubierta_ _. No ahora al menos»_ _._ _—_ _Pensó_ con amarguraporque era plenamente consciente que algún día debía entregarle la cura y ese día él sabría quién era.

De pronto contuvo la respiración al advertir la capa blanca del Hokage ondeando frente de ella.

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su característica esencia masculina. La Hyūga alzó un poco más la cabeza, preguntándose qué hacía parado allí, cuando advirtió sus ojos rojos sobre ella.

Soltó un grito ahogado.

— « _¡Me_ _está_ _mirando!_ »— Pensó aterrada.—« _¿Me ha reconocido?»_ — Se cuestionó entrando en pánico y reprochándome asimisma el siquiera haber levantado la vista.

Xxxxxx-

Furioso con el poder de Kurama subiendo a raudales sobre sus venas. Hecho un vistazo a los Ninjas que habían permitido que todo eso sucediera, especialmente a Sasuke, preguntandose cómo haría para reprenderlos. Inmediatamente después vio a los aldeanos que lentamente se incorporaban, y luego miró a la famosa asesina.

A criterio del ojos índigos, quien quiere que fuera la infeliz sobre el suelo tardaría en recuperarse, si es que sobrevivía. Era una masa de suciedad, sangre y carne, imposible de reconocer a cualquier ojo.

Era una mujer o al menos eso creía. No se podía decir a ciencia cierta. Tenía el cabello largo en tono azabache y su piel era nívea según distinguía en los escasos espacios en los que no estaba hundida en el lodo.

Le vio los pies destrozados y casi sintió pena. Le pareció demasiado frágil para ser un monstruo, más no debía dejarse llevar por las impresiones. No le tuvo piedad a ninguna víctima y él tampoco sería piadoso en su juicio.

Para su sorpresa ella incorporó un poco la cabeza como para observarlo y rápidamente emitió un gritillo sordo mientras enterraba su rostro en la tierra. _—«Definitivamente es mujer»—_ Meditó al escucharla.

La acción se le hizo un poco curiosa. Podía ser que le temiera o que ella no quisiera que la vieran. Se inclinaba más en favor de lo primero.

Asimismo su reacción se le antojó demasiado dulce, por lo que de nuevo se entretuvo con la idea de qué ella era demasiado frágil como para cometer los actos que se le imputaba.

Sacudió rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza al darse cuenta. Debía recordar no ser piadoso con ella por muy inocente que pareciera.

—Hokage-sama... — Llamó altanero de pronto un hombre, quien inmediatamente trastabilló ante el escrutinio del blondo. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Nosotros hacíamos justicia. ¡Esa bestia debe morir! —Expresó ya determinado, mientras un séquito de personas animaba sus palabras con virotes.

—« _Sí, se debe justicia, pero esto está mal_ » —Razonó el rubio.

Era increíble lo que habían hecho. La cuarta Guerra había llegado a su fin, y el mundo se había sumido en una paz y prosperidad sin precedentes. Él pensó que había avanzado culminando con el odio del mundo Ninja, pero ver el trato propinado a esa desdichada le había abierto los ojos.

El mundo seguía funcionando por una cadena de odio.

Eso le abatió.

Él mismo había experimentado lo que el rencor podía hacer. A él lo acusaron de asesino por ser el portador del nueve colas. Sabía de primera mano cuán doloroso era ser despreciado, golpeado e insultado. Por eso en cierta forma la comprendía.

— ¡Lleven a la prisionera a una celda! ¡La función terminó!—Indicó en voz alta, mirando a todos severamente.

Nadie se atrevió a refutar aunque algunos manifestaban palabras de pesadumbre cuando se retiraron del lugar. Sabían que enfrentarse con el Hokage era una batalla perdida, sin mencionar que temían su irritación.

En menos de un santiamén los aldeanos se retiraron a sus respectivas tareas y la maltrecha asesina fue llevada a su celda, dejando solos al rubio y al azabache Uchiha.

Una briza fría recorrió el lugar. La luz naranja del crepúsculo casi se extinguía en las puertas de la aldea, al tiempo que las imponentes siluetas de esos grandes ninjas se alzaban cuan leones preparados para la batalla.

Estuvieron quietos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el ojiazul irrumpió el silencio.

—¿Por qué no los detuviste, Sasuke? —preguntó el bermejo en un tono bajo inusualmente amenazador. Se moría por escuchar su excusa. ¡El muy maldito!

—Es una asesina... —Dijo tranquilo el de ojos ónix como si eso lo explicará todo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esa, Sasuke?! —Explotó el Hokage tomando de las solapas al Uchiha. — ¡¿Porque Sasuke?! ¡¿Porque?!— Exigió mirando a su amigo, quien se mantuvo apacible pese que los ojos que le veían eran los del demonio en su interior.

— Es una asesina. Ella no tuvo piedad con sus víctimas, tampoco yo.—Dijo el portador del Sharingan.

El Uzumaki se dio cuenta que el Sasuke que le decía aquello no era el Sasuke que había madurado y ahora tenía uno de los corazones más piadosos que conocía, sino que se trataba del antiguo azabache cuyo pensamiento estaba envenenado por la aversión. Seguramente algo en el interior del Uchiha se había despertado con este caso; algo oscuro.

Lamentó por un momento su decisión de haberlo mandado a esa misión. Era su culpa.

« _Debi saberlo»._

Naruto lo soltó, sintiéndose enfermo por los acontecimientos del día, y admitiendo en cierta medida que estaba sobreprotegiendo a un criminal que probablemente se merecía todo.

No obstante, seguía presintiendo que algo no encajaba del todo en este asunto como si las cosas estuvieran terriblemente mal, y ese presentimiento se afianzaba cada vez que pensaba en esa frágil mujer.

—«¿ _Merecía eso_ _ella_ _?»_ _—._

— Naruto sabes lo que tienes que hacer...—La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El susodicho observó al azabache comprendiendo exactamente lo que le quería decir.

Si, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿podía hacerlo?

El Uchiha hizo el ademán de retirarse. No sin antes agregar —...O lo haré yo.

El rubio lo maldijo por lo bajo cuando éste desapareció.

Realmente el Uchiha hacia lo que le daba en gana. Era un engreído, cretino, presumido empero no estúpido. Podía decirse que de cierta forma era sabio, y aunque el blondo nunca lo admitiría abiertamente: tenía razón.

Se estaba dejando influenciar por sus sentimientos personales. Estaba consciente que la cierta empatía que sentía por ella, era causada por los recuerdos de su infancia. No obstante tenía que cumplir con su deber.

Además ambos eran completamente diferentes. Él no era un monstruo y con el tiempo se ganó la aceptación de todos hasta convertirse en Hokage. Mientras que a esa mujer la detestaban porque era una asesina. Ésta no nació con una bestia en su interior como él, se convirtió en una por sus propias decisiones.

Y su deber como protector de la aldea de la hoja era hacer justicia a las víctimas, condenado a muerte a esa mujer. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Con esos pensamientos emprendió un recorrido nocturno de regreso a la torre del Hokage, haciendo la nota mental de que primero tenía que pedirle un favor a una vieja amiga.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Corría. A cada paso que daba su corazón se agitaba desembocado, al tiempo que sentía la falta de oxígeno nublar los pensamientos de su mente.

Repentinamente dio un paso en falso y su cabellera castaña se agitó en el viento cuando cayó de frente sobre la rama de un árbol.

El tropiezo alteró sus sentidos, sentía tierra con sabor a sangre en su boca, afortunadamente no se rompió ningún hueso, ni se había torcido nada; lo único herido era su orgullo.

Se reprochó su falta de atención en el camino. Si su padre la viera lamentaría que la heredera del Clan Hyūga no pudiera vislumbrar algo tan sencillo como una rama. Él siempre fue estricto, especialmente con su hermana mayor Hinata, quien tuvo que esforzarse mucho para demostrar que era lo suficientemente valiosa para el Clan y su padre.

Eso fue hasta que ésta huyó de la aldea sin explicación aparente.

Al principio pensaron que ella había sido secuestrada por alguien que quería apoderarse del Byakūgan. Fue un completo escándalo incluso hubo innumerables reuniones con el Séptimo a fin de evitar una guerra entre las aldeas por la sospecha de que alguna hubiera cometido traición contra la hoja y hubiera secuestrado a la heredera del Clan. Aunque al final no se pudo encontrar ningún enemigo o alguna sospecha o indicio de que Hinata hubiera sido secuestrada, y entonces su padre tuvo que lidiar con la idea de que ella se había marchado por su propia elección; traicionando a todos.

Desde entonces su padre había optado por negar la existencia de su hermana prohibiendo incluso la sola mención de su nombre, pues este sólo traía vergüenza al Clan. Y ella como devota hija que era no lo rebatió ni volvió a mencionar el nombre de su hermana enfrente de él, pero a veces en las noches azules de luna llena se preguntaba si su hermana estaría bien, mientras su mente divagaba en las razones que tuvo para huir, las cuales seguían siendo un misterio.

Ahora finalmente después de tanto tiempo Hanabi tenía la respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas, ergo ahora tenía más interrogantes a causa de lo que acababa de presenciar en las puertas de la aldea.

— _«¿Por qué estaba su hermana entre ese grupo de gente? ¿Por qué la golpeaban e insultaban? ¿Por qué la creían una asesina? ¿A caso lo era_?».

No, imposible. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Era una persona demasiado buena como para herir a otros por eso al principio tuvo problemas para sobresalir como Ninja. No resaltaba nunca porque detestaba ser egoísta y prefería que otros resaltarán por ella. Su hermana era una débil a los ojos de algunos decrépitos líderes de su familia, empero ella sabía que su único error era tener demasiada consideración en los demás.

Ella era ridículamente bondadosa, siempre se negaba a pensar en si misma. Por eso le sorprendía que a viva voz haya escuchado tantos insultos a su persona. Estaban juzgándola erróneamente. Estaba segura. ¡Ellos tenían que estar mal!

Ese fue el motivo por el que huyó confundida; sintiéndose lo bastante impotente para defenderla.

Sin embargo, luego de ese simple desplome creía haber comprendido por fin que con su cobardía sólo estaba evadiendo el problema, y dejando a su suerte a Hinata, quien fue como una madre para ella. Ya venía la hora de actuar como hermana menor y futura líder. Debía coger el conflicto de frente. Tenía que averiguar qué le había pasado a su hermana para después apelar a su favor frente al Hokage.

Poniéndose en pie, agradeció mentalmente la caída y emprendió la búsqueda de respuestas.

No sobraba mucho tiempo.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

« _Las obligaciones de una_ _médico_ _están por encima de los ideales personales. Los médicos Ninjas no niegan jamás la ayuda a nadie_ ».

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido ese antiguo discurso? ¡Muchas! Y seguía sin estar de acuerdo con lo que el Hokage le encargó.

« _Sakura, por_ _favor_ _cura las heridas de la prisionera._ _—_ Le había pedido con ese tono sincero que le caracterizaba y cuando iba a negarse, agregó: _–«Eres la única que puede hacerlo»._

Cierto, sus colegas médicos intentarían matar a la asesina por las cosas atroces que había cometido, por su parte ella todavía lo estaba analizando.

—« _Bah_ _,_ _chantajista_ ».— Pensó la ojos de jade ya ante las puertas del pabellón de los futuros condenados.

El Hokage ya no era un tonto cabeza hueca como antes. Era un líder carismático que sabía utilizar sus mejores sonrisas, y al que no le podía negar nada.

 _«Naruto...salvaste a Konoha, salvaste al mundo shinobi, salvaste a Sasuke, me salvaste a mí y todavía tienes corazón para sentir piedad por un asesino. Siempre con esas tareas imposibles_ ».

Suspiró melancólica.

Como deseaba regresar el tiempo muchos años atrás cuando el rubio siempre andaba detrás de ella pidiéndole una cita o haciéndole cualquier favor que pidiera. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y más complicadas. De cierta forma extrañaba al niño ruidoso.

El pabellón de los futuros condenados era un lugar muy frío a su parecer. Era un lugar sombrío donde la luz no lograba penetrar; olía a orines y a muerte.

Se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea más allá de los monumentos a los Hokages, en una caverna que tenía decenas de kilómetros de profundidad. Consistía en una estructura interna invertida que iba en forma de caracol.

El exterior de la caverna estaba resguardada por dos poderosas puertas de diez metros de altura cada una, construidas hace décadas con sellos especiales para suprimir cualquier tipo de habilidad Ninja, y decoradas con la cabeza del dios de la muerte como premonición a lo que les deparaba a los prisioneros en ese lugar.

Los reos solían ser inusualmente perversos y si uno se descuidaba la suficiente, terminaba siendo víctimas de los secretos de dicha caverna.

Definitivamente Haruno estaba ahí sólo porque se le había pedido el blondo. No era un lugar grato para nadie, ningún civil debía estar ahí, menos una mujer. Las mujeres habitualmente provocaban el lívido de los malhechores, los cuales probablemente no habían visto a una fémina en un tiempo ni posiblemente la volverían a ver, considerando que allí estaban sólo aquellos criminales que seguramente recibirían la pena capital.

—¡Psst!...Rosadita…—Escuchó una voz hablarle.

La joven de ojos jade volteó por pura inercia, lamentando al instante haberlo hecho.

—Tsk…¡Tú…!—Quedó sin habla.

—¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? —Dijo el reo que le había hablado mostrándole su erección a través de los barrotes de roca.—Es tuyo, chupalo.–Agregó lascivamente.

Por su parte, Sakura abstuvo comentario y camino hasta ese hombre sonriendo dulcemente.

—Jejeje. Sí preciosa, ven, ven... —Le animó el prisionero excitado y agitando su pene de arriba a bajo al tiempo que lamia sus labios impúdico.

Una vez enfrente de la celda. La sonrisa en los labios de la joven Haruno se distorsionó en una macabra promesa.

El prisionero sudo frío.

— ¡Shannaroo!— Grito la pelirosada y antes de que el hombre se hubiera percatado, se estrelló inconsciente sobre la pared del lado contrario de la celda.

¡Boom!

-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

— ¡Shannaroo!— Gritó con furia una voz conocida, despertándo de su estado de semi-inconsciencia a una azabache.

¡Boom!

Después sobrevino un fuerte ruido y un temblor que terminó por despejar la nubosidad de la mente de la joven.

Hinata reconoció la voz. Era Haruno Sakura, mejor amiga de su rubio amado; esposa de su captor Sasuke Uchiha; y por un tiempo también fue su rival de amores.

La presencia ahí de la pelirosado era completamente indeseada.

En cuanto los guardias la depositaron en la celda éstos le propinaron una paliza extra-oficial, para después amenazarla con que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Le habían roto un par de costillas, por lo que le era muy difícil respirar, además de que casi le habían destrozado la cabeza a patadas, razón por lo que se había estado debatiendo entre el estado de conciencia y el mundo de los sueños desde que la dejaron en el suelo.

Tenía la dignidad y el cuerpo mancillado.

Bastante malo había sido la humillación en la puerta de la aldea que alguna vez había sido su hogar; bastante triste habían sido los gritos de los niños; y terribles fueron los golpes que le propinaron sus captores. Sin embargo, la presencia de Sakura Haruno fue peor que todas esas cosas juntas, porque al menos así tirada, semi-inconsciente y semi-muerta, tenía el consuelo que Naruto no se había enterado que ella era la asesina.

Por ahora.

No obstante, la presencia de la joven de ojos jade sólo venía a destruir el breve momento de alivio experimentado.

Por reflejo quiso escapar. Hizo un intento vano para tratar de incorporar sus piernas movilizadas y sus huesos rotos. Fue inútil.

Entonces quiso ser positiva.

—« _Puede que Sakura-_ _san no_ _esté_ _aquí por_ _mi_ _. ¿Cuántas posibilidades ha_ _y_ _de que_ _venga solo por mi_ _entre la gente_ _de este_ _lugar_?»

El placer de su raciocinio fue efímero.

De repente el chirrido de la puerta de su celda puso sus sentidos alerta, y entonces escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse.

Detectó de inmediato una fragancia a cereza y una cálida presencia a su lado, la cual no se atrevió a mirar para confirmar sus sospechas. Luego una fría amenaza fue susurrada a su lóbulo izquierdo: —Si intentas algo, te mataré. Vengo a curarte por órdenes del Séptimo.

Hinata casi rompe en llanto. Era Sakura-san enviada por órdenes de Naruto-kun.

—« _Me descubrió. Sabe quién soy; averiguó que soy la homicida; sabe que lo he traicionado. ¿Porque no vino él ? Ya no me desea ver? ¿Piensa dejarme morir sin hablar conmigo? ¡No, tengo que entregarle la cura!»._

Esas y un mil preocupaciones invadieron su mente, mientras un frío de muerte se situaba en la boca de su estómago.

— _«Me descubrió y no quiere verme. Naruto-kun, no puedo salvarte así»._

Justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, Sakura comentó:— Si que eres un desastre quien quiera que seas. Tienes todos los huesos rotos y contusiones serias. Me sorprende que todavía estés consciente.

Esas palabras frías y desinteresadas, le proporcionaron a Hinata un tremendo alivio.

— _«Sakura no sabe quién soy. Naruto-kun todavía no lo sabe_ ».

Naruto sólo mandó a Sakura-san atender sus heridas, porque el noble corazón que tiene hace que se preocupe por cualquier persona, incluso si se trata de un criminal peligroso.

No puedo evitar sentir un calor agradable en el pecho con ese pensamiento. Naruto no podía evitar ser Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella afrontará su más temido miedo. Si Sakura curaba las heridas de su rostro que hasta ahora le habían proporcionado cierto anonimato, ésta se daría cuenta de quien era y se lo comentaria al Séptimo.

Tenía que escapar. De reojo miro a Haruno que en ese momento estaba distraída verificando sus aditamento médicos, y vio su oportunidad.

Golpeó a la pelirosado en la nariz con toda su fuerza. El golpe desequilibró a Sakura lo suficiente para que la azabache tratará de deslizarse hacia la puerta, arrastrándose con sus brazos, pero rápidamente la ojos jade se recuperó del abate y sometió a la azabache con su impresionante fuerza.

— Parece que estás muy ansiosa por morir. — Dijo Haruno situándose en cuatro patas sobre la azabache. — Cuando sea el día de tu juicio morirás, hasta entonces tengo la orden de mantenerte con vida.

A la fuerza la Konoichi médico aplicó Chakra en los edemas, escoriaciones y moretones de la espalda de la Hyūga, así como sus antebrazos. Luego procedió aliviar las heridas de su pecho, codos y cabeza. Finalmente comenzó a aplicar Chakra en la zona del rostro.

Con sus inflamados ojos fue testigo de cada cambio en la expresión de Haruno. Lo que inició con una mueca de indiferencia a su persona, se transformó en incertidumbre y para cuando hubo terminado con su labor, su cara era una combinación de incredulidad y sorpresa.

En aquel instante supo lo que venía

—¡Hinata!—Exclamó Sakura retrocediendo ante la revelación.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tu…?—Tomó un respiro para formular aquella indeseada pregunta: — ¿Eres la asesina?

—« _Sí_ »— pensó la azabache.—« _Soy un monstruo. Lo hice para salvar a Naruto-kun_ ».—Mas ninguna de esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-xxxx

No lo podía creer. Hyuga Hinata la mujer por la que había pasado horas discutiendo con el Séptimo para convencerlo de ir a buscarla; la mujer por la que ella sufría observando como la alegría de su rubio amigo se esfumaba por la ventana desde que desapareció; la tímida mujer que se había robado el corazón de más de una persona desde que se fue; estaba en Konoha y la acusaban de haber asesinado familias inocentes.

No, no lo creia. Ella era Hinata: la joven más dulce, amable y bondadosa que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella no tenía ni un centímetro de maldad en todo su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto.

Esto arruinaba todos los planes que había ingeniado secretamente para hacer que Naruto finalmente sentara cabeza y conociera el amor. Pues en su mente sólo había una persona lo suficientemente buena para el rubio y esa era la Hyuga, quién curiosamente desde recordaba estuvo enamorada de él. Y Naruto la amaba -aunque este no lo supiera aún-, lo cual era perfecto.

Pero ahora ¿ella era una asesina?

—«¿ _Qué estaba pasando_?».

Vio las mejillas de Hinata teñirse de rosa por la vergüenza, mientras comenzaba a balbucear y juguetear con sus dedos.

« _No, ella no lo hizo_.»

—Hinata, dime ¿que pasa?— Dijo la pelirosado cogiéndo las manos de la azabache entre las suyas.—Puedes confiar en mí. Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de este malentendido.

«¿ _Malentendido_? »— Pensó confundida la chica de ojos platinos.

Tardó unos minutos en percatarse que Sakura creia imposible que ella hubiera matado a alguien y le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo para salir de esa situación. Lo que no sabía es que ella en efecto había gozado los corazones de a esas deliciosas personas.

La azabache sufrió un lio de emociones encontradas. En primer término su corazón traicionero soltó de alegría al escuchar el sincero voto de confianza de la ojos color jade. En segundo lugar experimentó un hambre inmenso.

« _O no, por favor no. Sakura-san huy_ e...»—Suplicó Hinata percibiendo el ahora familiar deseo por cierto músculo palpitante y como se nublaba poco a poco su buen juicio —« _Sakura-san … Sakura-san por favor dejame comerte_ ».

— _«¡¿Por qué demonios demoraba tanto en responder?! Si ella le dijera que no es la homicida le creería. ¡Shannaroo! Por supuesto que le creería_ ».

— Hinata….— Iba a decir algo más pero de pronto la susodicha la atacó.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción. Empujó a Hinata con todas sus fuerza lanzándola hacia una de las paredes de la celda. Fue un movimiento meramente instintivo que le permitió evadir el ataque directo el corazón, dejando solo su brazo izquierdo gravemente herido. Si ella no hubiera sido entrenada por la Quinta Hokage probablemente la azabache la hubiera matado.

Eso le causo gran impresión. En su mente no alcanzaba a vislumbrar como la mujer mas cariñosa del planeta; la más bondadosa; hubiera tenido tan oscuras intenciones.

Retrocedió unos pasos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. En un segundo la Hyūga era una mujer frágil y al otro trato tenía la mirada hambrienta e intentó atacarla.

Sakura entonces abrió en exceso los ojos ante la subita comprensión. —« _Me atacó el corazón. Lo queria. Hinata me quería comer_ ».

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


End file.
